


El dolor del silenci

by Chaneta



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Català
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaneta/pseuds/Chaneta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En Yue no ha sigut mai bo expressant els seus sentiments però en Touya sembla no tenir cap problema per entendre'ls. O almenys això semblava fins que de cop aquest comença a ignorar-lo i a deixar-lo plantat en cada cita. Hi haurà solució o com en Yue tem no hi haurà res a fer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aquesta és una de les primeres histories que vaig escriure (com molta gent tinc els meus origens en CCS), així que ja deu tenir més de deu anys. També és una de les poques que tinc acabades ja d'entrada. Ja era hora de que veiés la llum suposo. Demano perdó per avançat per si algun personatge sembla fora de caràcter, com ja he dit és una historia antiga i retocar-la massa implicava perdre'n l'essència bàsica.  
> Els personatges i el rerefons no em pertanyen si no a les increïbles CLAMP i per descomptat no trec cap benefici econòmic d'aquesta historia.  
> Qualsevol queixa, reclamació o suggeriment son benvinguts!

El sol es ponia lentament, tornant-se més i més roig. Una silueta damunt d’un arbre observava fixament com l’astre s’amagava. Els seus ulls eren cada cop més trists i apagats, un sospir sorgí de dins seu mentre baixava la mirada.

\- No vindrà...

Quanta estona feia que l’esperava? Minuts... hores... o potser tota la vida? Va alçar una mà i la va col·locar en el seu pit, desitjant que amb aquest gest tot el dolor que sentia marxés. Va tancar els ulls amb força intentant controlar el tremolor de les seves mans. Estava més que clar que avui tampoc arribaria; demà es disculparia i posaria qualsevol excusa, exactament com havia fet les últimes setmanes. I ell el perdonaria. Per què ho feia? Per què seguia perdonant-lo? Per què li ho permetia? Per què el necessitava tant? No li agradava haver de dependre dels demés, mai ho havia fet, sempre havia sigut independent fins al punt de buscar la solitud per sí mateix. Però ja no. Tot havia canviat. Primer amb la mort d'en Clow, quan va entendre realment que era estar sol. Després amb en Yukito: vivint la seva vida, sentint els seus pensaments i les seves emocions, veient-lo envoltat d'amics i gent que l'apreciava, tot sense que ningú en cap moment el veiés a ell realment. Desprès amb la seva nova ama, la traïció d'en Clow amb la seva interferència en el Judici Final i la oferta d'amistat de la Sakura. Amistat i no obediència. La convivència de nou amb en Keroberos i amb les cartes, la càlida rebuda d'aquestes, això juntament amb la activa vida social d'en Yukito van fer que la sensació de solitud disminuís una mica. Però tot i això no havia arribat fins a l'extrem en el que es trobava en aquell moment, arraulit sobre si mateix en un racó i esperant a algú que no arribava. Alló havia vingut després. Havia començat amb en Touya.

Al principi s'havia limitat a observar-lo des dels ulls d'en Yukito, obligat a veure'l cada dia i en part intrigat pel noi que despertava sentiments tan intensos en la seva forma falsa. Així va començar a notar petits detalls del jove que li resultaven interessants i intrigants. I llavors van començar els fenòmens estranys i la seva mestressa es va veure obligada a transformar les cartes de Clow, utilitzant gran part de la seva màgia en el proces. I deixant-lo a ell cada cop amb menys energia. En Keroberos se'n va adonar de seguida però a part d'ell ningú més semblava adonar-se'n de l'esgotament d'en Yukito, l'increment de la seva gana o inclús dels seus cada cop més i més dèbils atacs. Ni la seva mestressa, ni el descendent d'en Clow, ni la amiga de la Sakura. Però en Touya se'n va adonar. Fins i tot sense saber quina era la font del problema es va adonar de seguida del malestar d'en Yukito, de com ambdós es consumien inevitablement. I va sacrificar el seu do més preuat per tal de salvar-los sense ni tan sols dubtar un segon. Ni tan sols en Clow havia fet quelcom similar per ell, per descomptat el mag mai s'havia trobat en la necessitat ja que amb el seu immens poder en Yue no es va trobar mai en una situació com aquella. Però precisament per aquell motiu l'acció d'en Touya tenia encara més importància. I des d'aquell primer encontre el propi Touya l'havia estat buscant, apareixent convenientment quan ell era a prop o fins i tot convocant la seva presencia de tant en tant.

Si estiguessin en la època d'en Clow hauria dit que en Touya havia intentat cortejar-lo amb discreció. Fossin quines fossin les intencions de l'humà, havia funcionat. En l'actualitat ell que sempre havia sigut solitari i esquerp estava completament enamorat d’ell, del seu somriure, de la seva bondat, de la seva manera de ser i sobretot de la manera dolça en que es comportava envers ell. Havia permès que s'acostés massa a ell i ara ja no podia allunyar-se’n, no es sentia a gust si no era al seu costat, no era feliç si no era amb ell. Però, en canvi, en Touya no sentia el mateix. No sentia aquell sentiment que li destrossava l’ànima si no el veia. Ell no se l’estimava de la mateixa manera. Ho estava deixant molt clar.

Els ulls li coïen i petites gotes pugnaven per sortir de les seves parpelles. Plorava? Ell? On ho havia après? Un somriure trist es va formar als seus llavis. La resposta era senzilla, era ell qui li havia ensenyat a plorar, de la mateixa manera que li havia ensenyat a somriure. Abaixà el cap, fent que la cortina platejada caigués endavant, amagant-li la cara. Tot ell tremolava. Sentia fred, un fred intens que li congelava l’esperit i el feia gemegar. Va respirar profundament i intentà asserenar-se. Va recolzar el cos en el tronc de l’arbre i, per un moment, va imaginar que reculava en el temps i que tornava uns mesos endarrere, al principi de la seva relació, quan tot era pura felicitat. Va imaginar que ell era allà, davant seu amb un somriure sincer i els ulls brillants d’amor dient-li quant l’estimava. Va tancar els ulls i es concentrà en aquells moments passats, moments en que era completament feliç, moments que s’havien gravat dins seu i que li proporcionaven immensa alegria i tristesa a la vegada. Encara amb els ulls tancats recordà aquell dia sota el cirerer, podia sentir l’escalfor del seu cos en contacte amb el seu propi, el seu rostre aparegué davant seu amb els ulls mig tancats i les galtes lleugerament vermelles mentre s’acostava lentament al seu rostre. Juraria que notava com els seus braços l’embolcallaven, com la seva olor, tan captivant per ell, l’envoltava i fins i tot podia sentir la seva respiració colpejant lleugerament el seu rostre, en aquells moments completament enrogit. Entreobrí els ulls i s’inclinà per provar aquells llavis tan desitjats i perdre’s en la seva escalfor, però en canvi d’això sentí fred. Davant seu no hi havia ningú. Estava sol. Tenia la respiració accelerada i el seu cos es negava a creure que tota aquella escalfor era una mentida. Les llàgrimes corrien per tot el seu rostre. No hi era. Mai hi havia estat en realitat. S’ho havia imaginat tot. Tant necessitat d’ell estava? Fins al punt de ser capaç de perdre la raó? Si.

S’acostà les cames al cos i les abraçà. La nit ja havia caigut al seu voltant i el fred tornava a apoderar-se del seu cos. En el cel uns núvols anunciaven tempesta. Però no es mogué. Els ulls perduts en algun punt en l’espai i el cos tremolant a causa del fred i del terrible dolor que sentia. Un murmuri s’escapà dels seus llavis.

\- Touya....

* * *

 - Bon dia Tsukishiro!

La suau veu el va obligar a alçar la mirada, fent-lo retornar dels seus pensaments.

\- Bon dia Nuriko

\- D’això... Tsukishiro...

\- Si?

\- Que hi ha res que et preocupi?

La pregunta el va sorprendre, podia ser que se li notés tant? Va intentar dissimular tancant els ulls i forçant un dels seus millors somriures. Com feia sempre.

\- Per què ho preguntes?

\- Es que som companys de classe des de fa un parell d’anys i sempre t’havia vist molt alegre però últimament t'he vist molt decaigut. A més sempre arribes a l’escola acompanyant en Kinomoto i avui has arribat sol. Què li ha passat alguna cosa?

Renoi, no hi havia cap dubte de que aquella noia era molt observadora, hauria d’actuar amb compte. Es va forçar a somriure altre cop i va tancar els ulls perquè no veiés la tristesa que reflectien. Els seus ulls sempre havien expressat el que sentia en el seu interior, deixant els seus sentiments al descobert i a la vista de qualsevol. En moments com aquell els odiava.

\- No cal que et preocupis Nuriko, l’únic que passa és que últimament no he dormit gaire bé. I referent a en Touya... com que no podia dormir he vingut abans de l’hora en la que acostumem a quedar i la veritat es que no l'he volgut despertar abans només perquè jo tenia insomni.

\- Ah! Menys mal, ara ja em quedo més tranquil·la. Per un moment m’havia pensat que havia ocorregut alguna cosa seriosa.

\- Gràcies per preocupar-te, ja veuràs com de seguida em recupero.

\- Així ho espero, doncs fins desprès Tsukishiro!

\- Fins desprès!

Tan bon punt va veure que la seva companya deixava de prestar-li atenció va tornar a capbussar el cap entre els braços. La veritat era que no li havia mentit del tot. Era cert que últimament no dormia gaire però si no ho feia era perquè es passava nits senceres rumiant. Es sentia apagat i trist, gairebé melancòlic, i no sabia ben bé el perquè. Potser tenia a veure amb la seva veritable forma, en Yue, o potser tenia a veure amb que cada vegada veia menys al seu estimat To-ya. La veritat era que no el culpava, estava molt ocupat amb els entrenaments de futbol i les dues feines de mitja jornada on treballava. No entenia perquè necessitava dos treballs ara, que ell sabés l'economia de la família Kinomoto seguia tan estable com sempre i encara faltaven un parell d'anyets per la universitat aixi que no era necessari estalviar tant. No ho entenia però encara entenia menys la seva insistència en no deixar-lo treballar a ell també o ni tan sols en dir-li a on era. Li havia dit que era perquè volia que conegués a més gent a part d’ell però no sabia si creure’l, allò no havia sigut mai abans un problema sinó més aviat al contrari, solien buscar feina plegats. Entenia que volgués una mica d'espai però ell només volia estar al seu costat, al seu i al de la resta de la família Kinomoto. No entenia per que tenia aquesta dependència però l'entristia i frustrava que en To-ya no compartís el sentiment. Ni tan sols sabia per què s’havia aixecat abans, ni per què havia canviat el seu camí habitual per tal de no trobar-se’l. El que més desitjava era veure’l, però per una altre banda... no sabia ben bé perquè però sentia que tenia que allunyar-se’n, per més dolorós que això fos. Podia ser que aquests sentiments tan contradictoris provinguessin d’en Yue? Al cap i a la fi ell simplement era un ésser creat per ell.

Sospirà. Dit així sonava fatal. Encara que per molt que busqués no trobaria una manera per dir-ho que quedés bé. Al cap i a la fi només era una màscara. Màscara. Això encara sonava pitjor. Però no era res més que la veritat, ell només existia perquè la seva altre aparença pogués viure entre els humans com un més d’ells. Patètic. Això era el que era. Una estúpida i patètica màscara. Deprimia a qualsevol, no li estranyava que la Nuriko s’hagués adonat del seu estat d’ànim. Un altre sospir escapà dels seus llavis.

\- Yuki?

Un calfred el recorregué al identificar la veu. Era ell. Va tancar els ulls amb força intentant controlar el seu cor. Per què bategava tan de pressa? Per ell o per en Yue? No n’estava segur. Ja no estava segur de res. Forçant als seus llavis a formar un brillant somriure i intentant que els seus ulls es veiessin més vius del que es sentia realment va girar el cap envers la veu. A en To-ya no l’enredaria tan fàcilment com a la Nuriko, i el nerviosisme que li provocava veure’l no l’ajudaria gens. Es va obligar a mirar directament als blaus que se’l miraven de dalt a baix com examinant-lo, s’hauria sentit cohibit si no fos perquè aquests brillaven d’una manera diferent a l'habitual. Era preocupació el que veia en la seva mirada? Si, però també hi havia una altre cosa... podia ser culpabilitat? Per què s’hauria de sentir culpable?

\- Bon dia To-ya!

\- No m’has esperat...

\- És... és que... és que no podia dormir i com que estava fart de donar voltes al llit sense poder adormir-me m'he aixecat més d’hora i he anat a passejar abans de les classes.

\- Em podries haver trucat.

\- Es que no volia molestar...

\- Ja saps que no molestes, Yuki.

\- Però... es que jo... no volia despertar-te per una ximpleria com aquesta.

\- Yuki...

\- No et preocupis To-ya! No ha sigut res, només una mica d’insomni, ja se’m passarà!

\- Es que no és això...

\- A no?

\- He de parlar amb tu...

\- Estem parlant.

\- Aquí no... vine, anem al cirerer on sempre dinem.

\- Però To-ya... la classe...

\- El professor no ha vingut.

\- Eh? I com ho saps?

\- Per això.

Va seguir amb la mirada el que assenyalava el seu amic i va poder observar com l’encarregat de la classe apuntava a la pissarra que el professor no havia vingut i els deures que els hi deixava. Es va sentir ximple. Havia estat tan capficat en els seus pensaments, i posteriorment en la conversació amb en Touya que no se n’havia ni adonat. Es va girar a veure’l de nou, avergonyit i sentint-se encara més estúpid.

\- Vaja, doncs em sembla que tens raó, tenim una hora lliure.

\- Anem.

\- Ves tirant, jo m’apuntaré els exercicis.

\- Yuki...

\- No et preocupis que no et deixaré plantat.

Els ulls d’en Touya es van obrir sorpresos al sentir el to sarcàstic amb el qual havia pronunciat la darrera frase. Va callar de cop al adonar-se del que havia dit i com ho havia fet, notant com les seves galtes s’escalfaven, segurament envermellint totalment. Per sort ja gairebé no quedava ningú a la classe a part d’ells dos, hauria sigut massa vergonyós si algú l’hagués sentit. Va girar ràpidament el cap per evitar que en Touya veies com s'havia posat de nerviós, i va fer veure que copiava els exercicis. Desitjava ansiosament que en Touya no li donés importància al seu vergonyós comportament i sortís de l’aula. No suportaria ni dos segons més sentint la intensa mirada que li dedicaven els seus ulls blaus.

\- Yuki...

\- De seguida acabo... serà només un moment.

Un silenci incòmode es va instal·lar entre ells, fent-li desitjar poder trencar-lo d’alguna manera però sense atrevir-se a fer-ho. Com atrevir-se desprès del que li havia dit! Ni tan sols ho havia rumiat, inexplicablement la frase l’hi havia sortit sola i acompanyada d’un to sarcàstic que no sabia ni que posseïa. Una altre cosa que sumar a la, ja llarga, llista de fets estranys que li estaven succeint últimament. Un sospir trencà el silenci.

\- Està bé... t’espero al peu del cirerer, d’acord?

\- Cap problema!

\- No triguis.

Va alçar el cap del full blanc on fingia escriure i va observar com l’alta figura desapareixia per la porta. Va tancar els ulls i va deixar escapar l’aire que els seus pulmons estaven retenint. Que li passava? Va obrir els ulls lentament, sabia des de feia temps que el que sentia envers el seu company passava de ser simple amistat, però això no li havia impedit seguir sent amic seu, conformant-se amb la seva companyia. En varis moments s’havia sentit esperançat per la confiança que en To-ya li tenia, però sempre havia sigut capaç d’aparentar que no succeïa res fora del normal en la seva “amistat”. Hi havia hagut moments en que s’havia plantejat confessar-li els seus sentiments però a l’últim moment s'acovardia. No era per por al rebuig, més aviat era per què se sentia molt a gust amb la seva actual relació; no volia espatllar-la. Però últimament... es sentia molt estrany al seu costat, es posava molt nerviós al més mínim contacte, l’invadien emocions i desigs violents sempre que el veia parlant o somrient a algú que no fos ell, constantment el buscava amb la mirada per assegurar-se de que seguia a prop seu i anhelava sentir-lo sempre al seu costat, dedicant-li atenció única i exclusivament a ell. Que li passava? Ell sempre havia sigut molt tranquil i pacífic. Mai havia sigut gelós, egoista o possessiu amb ningú, ni tan sols quan l’Akitzuki no deixava en pau al seu To-ya. Un moment. Com que seu?! Ja hi tornava a ser, tenia que deixar de ser tant possessiu o acabaria malament. La veritat era que no sabia a que es devia el seu canvi, ni ell mateix s’entenia, a vegades actuava sense saber del cert que era el que estava fent. Era com si no fos ell el que actuava en aquells moments. Encara que sabent qui era no tindria que estranyar-li tant, potser la seva altre forma en tenia la culpa, potser no era ell mateix en aquells moments sinó en Yue.

Va sospirar i recolzà el cap endarrere, en el respatller de la cadira. Va alçar les seves mans pàl·lides i se les mirà. Si no sabés que no, pensaria que ell era un humà completament normal, potser més pàl·lid del que sería habitual, però un humà al cap i a la fi. Saber que no era més que una tapadora no era un sentiment gaire agradable. Ni tan sols sabia com era l’aspecte de la seva veritable aparença. Sabia que el seu nom era Yue perquè en To-ya li havia explicat alguna cosa d’ell quan li ho va demanar. Tan de bo mai li ho hagués preguntat. Un àngel. Així l’havia descrit, un àngel resplendent com la lluna. Sonava estrany, però alhora càlid ja que provenia d’en To-ya. No ho suportava.

Un vent lleuger es colà per la finestra entreoberta, refrescant-li la cara i despentinant-li els platejats cabells. Va dirigir la seva mirada a la finestra, el cel s’estava cobrint totalment de núvols negres que anunciaven tempesta. La nit seria freda. Observà al seu voltant. Una classe buida. Que hi feia encara aquí? S’havia perdut en els seus pensaments i s’havia oblidat d’on era. I també de qui l’estava esperant. Un lleuger somriure es formà en els seus llavis, no era d’alegria ni de felicitat, sinó més aviat de tristesa. No l’esperava a ell. No, en To-ya no esperava a en Yukito Tsukishiro. Esperava a l’altre part del seu ser. Ningú li ho havia dit, simplement ho sabia, com també sabia que aquest temia trobar-se’l. S’alçà de la cadira i s’acostà a la finestra. La va obrir del tot deixant que l’aire inundés la sala. Era ara. No serviria de res intentar postergar-ho. Ho odiava. Odiava no ser més que una màscara inútil, odiava haver descobert qui era. Tancà els ulls en sentir que una escalfor l’envoltava, fent-lo dormir, descansar en la inconsciència. No serviria de res intentar mantenir-se despert, ja ho havia intentat i era inútil, al cap i a la fi eren el mateix ésser. Potser era el millor. Dormir i no sentir ni recordar. Simplement dormir.

* * *

El vent movia les branques lleugerament però sense repòs, com si temés trencar-les amb la seva immensa força. Els animalons corrien a amagar-se en els seus caus, a resguard del clima fred que començava a estendre’s per la ciutat, com si d’un mantell es tractés. El cel es cobria de núvols negres, amagant el sol.

\- Ho sento.

Sota un majestuós cirerer es podien distingir dues siluetes altes. Una d’elles tenia la mirada fixa en l’altra, aquesta però, la tenia perduda en algun punt de l’horitzó.

\- Realment ho sento.

Mirada perduda en l’espai, veient però no veient res.

\- No sé que puc fer per compensar-te, però faria el que fos perquè em perdonessis.

Expressió serena i distant però amagant en les profunditats sentiments confusos i dolorosos.

\- Hauria d’haver recordat que ahir tenia que fer hores extres a la cafeteria.

Aparentant indiferència quan es sentia trencar per dintre al sentir les mateixes excuses de sempre.

\- La veritat és que no intento excusar-me, hauria d’haver-me escapat amb qualsevol excusa i arribar a l’hora.

Intentant evitar que els sentiments emboiressin la seva lògica i el seu sentit comú i adonant-se de que ja era massa tard per ignorar-los.

\- Jo només...

Com controlar els batecs accelerats del seu cor? Com ignorar el profund dolor? Com evitar que els sentiments el dominessin? Com evitar que l’amor que sentia l’impulsés a perdonar-lo?

\- Jo només vull dir-te...

Pregar a déus inexistents per un miracle, pregar perquè no formulés les paraules que el farien cedir, pregar perquè no pronunciés les paraules que més desitjava escoltar.

\- Sé que sóc un complet idiota i que m’estic comportant com a tal, i que no em mereixo res, però és que jo...

Cap inclinat cap a terra, ulls tancats, oïda ben atenta, punys tancats, ales plegades sobre si mateixes i tremolor casi imperceptible. Així reaccionava el seu cos, el seus pensaments en canvi reaccionaven de manera molt diferent. Dues paraules ressonaven com campanes en el seu cap. Perdonar; tan terrible la nit anterior, tant assenyat en aquell moment. Oblidar; sentir-se viu durant un cert temps per caure en la solitud desprès, o sentir-se morir ara i superar-ho lentament. Sentiments o raó. Una batalla interna molt igualada. Tot depenent d’una frase.

\- Jo només sé que t’estimo.

Les havia formulat. Les paraules que desitjava i es negava a sentir. Paraules tan temudes i anhelades. Ulls oberts, brillants i aquosos. Batecs accelerats, pressió sanguinia molt elevada. Tremolor constant. Sentiments batallant contra la raó. Voluntat flaquejant. Sensacions a flor de pell. Perdonar, reconciliar, abraçar. Paraules que obtenien una importància casi vital. Però... per què cedir ara i caure desprès a la foscor i la solitud? De que serviria? Tancà els ulls, prement les parpelles amb força, no volia cedir, no aquest cop, però la seva voluntat s’estava afeblint a cada segon que passava. Dimonis! Moriria per estar en els seus braços, sentir la seva escalfor rodejant-lo, submergir-se en l’olor tan captivant que posseïa, escoltar com li murmurava a cau d’orella que l’estimava; encara que fos una mentida, encara que fos l’últim cop. El seu cos tremolà més violentament amb aquests pensaments, gairebé exigint-li que es rendís a allò que el seu cor li ordenava. S’obligà a obrir els ulls per ser conscient del que el rodejava, no volia perdre’s en una de les seves fantasies en un moment tan delicat. Darrere seu es trobava ell, una de les persones més importants en la seva vida, potser la més important, no era moment per perdre el control, no era moment de deixar entreveure els seus veritables sentiments. Fins a aquell moment havia fet, havia mantingut en secret fins a quin punt l'afectava les paraules i accions d'en Touya. I procuraria que continués de la mateixa manera, hi havia massa en joc.

Va notar com l’humà escurçava encara més la distancia que hi havia entre ells dos, ara estaven a dos passos, segurament si es girava se’l trobaria gairebé tocant-lo. Es mossegà el llavi inferior i tancà els punys quan sentí la imperiosa necessitat de girar-se, tenia que controlar-se, no deixaria que en Touya descobrís fins a quin punt la seva persona s’havia tornat necessària per ell, mai es mostraria dèbil davant de ningú i encara menys d’ell.

Cada cop podia sentir la presència de l’altre més a prop, s’anava acostant a poc a poc, com si dubtés. Podia ser que estigués tan nerviós com ell? De debò li afectava el seu comportament fred i distant? No, era impossible que realment sentís alguna cosa per ell, no era més que una distracció, tenia que deixar de pensar-hi, l’únic que aconseguia era tenir falses esperances. Una gran tristesa el va invadir casi fins al punt d’arrencar-li llàgrimes, li hauria agradat poder plorar en aquell moment i desfogar-se encara que només fos una mica. Però no podia, no amb ell tant a prop, no podia deixar que sabés fins a quin punt depenia d’ell, no podia demostrar-li com era de vulnerable en realitat. Allò només l’apartaria encara més del seu costat, si es que a aquelles hores encara era possible. Tan concentrat estava en mantenir la seva expressió distant i freda que no es va adonar de quant a prop es trobaven fins que no va sentir la seva veu gairebé a cau d’orella, notant l’alè calent que s’escapava dels seus llavis.

\- No sé com et prendràs això que faré, però és que jo... necessito fer-ho.

Fer el que? Sabia que s’estava il·lusionant un altre cop, aferrant-se a una esperança inexistent. N’era ben conscient, sabia que el mes sensat seria obrir les ales i alçar el vol ben lluny però simplement no es podia moure, el seu cos el traïa obligant-lo a quedar-se on estava en contra de la seva voluntat. O potser era que en el fons no volia moure’s? Segurament. No volia apartar-se del cos càlid al seu darrere, encara que allò signifiqués que el seu cor es retorçaria de dolor un altre cop. Quan patiment podia suportar el cor sense esquinçar-se? Trencar-se en mil bocins que era impossible tornar a ajuntar desprès. No ho sabia. De fet, ni tan sols sabia si ell tenia cor, al cap i a la fi no era més que una creació màgica, fàcilment reemplaçable per una altre, d’aspecte i sentiments molt més humans. Però... si no era humà per què va ser creat amb uns sentiments tant semblants als del humans? Per què el van condemnar a patir? A veure, admirar i estimar als demès sense ser capaç de ser igual a ells. Si fos humà de segur que en Touya l’estimaria de debò, no hi hauria cap impediment per ells. Ell donaria la vida per la felicitat d'en Touya, encara que a causa d’això s’enfonsés en les tenebres. Però era impossible que aquest se l’estimés de la mateixa manera perquè ell no era humà, cap humà l’estimaria de la manera que ell necessitava. Ho va aprendre amb en Clow. La pitjor lliçó de la seva vida. Si sabia tot això per què seguia torturant-se? Per què deixava que en Touya l’enganyés amb falses promeses? La resposta era fàcil. Perquè se l’estimava. L’estimava més allà de la lògica i la raó.

\- Per favor Yue perdona’m, t’ho prego, no sé que faria sense tu... jo... t’estimo massa.

Dolces paraules murmurades a cau d’orella que van provocar que tota la seva pell s’ericés i un formigueig s’instal·lés en el seu estómac. Unes mans van rodejar-lo des de darrere i va sentir el pes d'un cos contra la seva esquena, just entremig de les seves ales. Quan se l’hi havia acostat tant?! La seva pell començava a cremar i la visió se li desenfocava per moments. No podia. No podia oposar-s’hi. Tant el seu cos com el seu cor li exigien que acceptés les seves disculpes, però... encara hi havia un però, el record de la nit anterior i de moltes altres començaven a despertar en el seu cervell. No volia sentir-se com la nit anterior, no volia sentir-se així mai més, el seu cor ja no ho resistiria. El cap morè d’en Touya es recolzà lleugerament en el seu, inundant-lo amb el seu perfum. En Yue va entrellucar els ulls i obrí una mica la boca. Li faltava l’aire, sentir-lo respirar gairebé tocant la seva pell i el deliciós aroma que arribava fins al seu nas l’estaven deixant sense forces, quasi en trànsit. Les ales van desaparèixer al seu darrere gairebé sense voler i el contacte dels seus cosos es va incrementar. No podia. Definitivament. El necessitava massa, s’havia tornat massa vital per ell. Ni tan sols va ser conscient de que els seus llavis es movien, murmurant una paraula.

\- D’acord.

El moreno es va apartar lleugerament d’ell, fent-lo grunyir en veu baixa al perdre la seva escalfor, semblava sorprès, com si no pogués acabar-s’ho de creure. Aplicà una mica de força en la cintura de l’àngel per encarar-lo a ell, desitjava poder veure’l als ulls i assegurar-se de que deia la veritat. Tant bon punt els ulls blaus es van trobar amb els violetes va preguntar de nou amb la veu tremolosa.

\- Em... em perdones?

L’àngel observà els seus ulls blaus, perdent-s’hi dins per uns instants. No pogué evitar que un lleuger to vermell s’apoderés de les seves galtes. Li encantava veure’s reflectit en les pupil·les blaves. S’adonà de que aquestes semblaven preocupades i ansioses, no pogué evitar desitjar amb tota l’ànima esborrar la seva preocupació.

\- Si.

Un gran somriure és va instal·lar en el rostre del més alt, i els seus ulls van començar a brillar amb més força que mai. Tot el seu rostre expressava alegria i felicitat, només per poder contemplar aquesta cara ja valia la pena haver cedit. No pogué evitar que els seus llavis s’inclinessin formant un gest semblant a un somriure, eren contades les ocasions en que manifestava els seus sentiments i aquesta era una d’elles; no podia permetre’s el luxe d’aparentar feblesa. Els seus ulls es van obrir sorpresos i alhora anhelant quan veié que en Touya s’inclinava cap a ell lentament, les seves mans encara en la cintura, estrenyent-lo amb força. El seu rostre es tornà completament vermell al adonar-se de les seves intencions, però no s’apartà gens ni mica, en realitat era el que més desitjava. Els seus ulls es començaren a tancar. Tot el seu cos començava a tremolar de nou i podia notar petits batecs en els seus llavis, com si fos la manifestació del desig que sentia. Quan els llavis d’en Touya van fregar lleugerament els seus, sentí com una descàrrega elèctrica li recorria tota l’esquena, fent-lo gemegar suaument. Es va sentir desfer en els seus braços com mantega quan en Touya el besà finalment. Mentre passava els braços per el coll d’en Touya i s’enfonsava encara més en els seus braços es va adonar de que mai aconseguiria apartar-se del seu costat. Sense ell moriria. La veritat era que tot el dolor que havia passat valia la pena si, a canvi, podia sentir els seus llavis càlids en els seus freds i el seu cor bategant juntament el seu.

I així, s’enfonsà en els seus llavis i els seus braços sense pensar en res més, únicament sentint i notant com a cada segon que passava s’enamorava més d’ell.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITOL 2**

Un somriure quasi estúpid estava instal·lat en el seu rostre i es negava a marxar. No podia apartar els ulls del preciós ram de flors de presseguer que tenia al davant. Encara no s’ho podia creure, era pràcticament impossible. Es va alçar lentament del sofà per acostar-se a les flors i poder-ne percebre l’olor, era embriagadora, suau i hipnotitzant. Refregà suaument la seva cara contra un dels pètals, procurant no arrencar-lo del capoll. Era una carícia molt subtil i delicada, tant que gairebé no la notava. El seu somriure es va fer més ampli al recordar la nota que acompanyava el ram, la duia a la butxaca del pantaló. Es va tornar a asseure en el sofà i desplegà la nota, només eren unes poques paraules però les havia llegit tants cops que ja se les sabia de memòria i cada vegada que les rellegia el seu cor s’accelerava. Els seus dits acariciaven l’escrit, gravat amb tinta negra, sabia de sobres de qui era aquella lletra. Només hi havia una persona que escrivís els caràcters tan precisos, quasi perfectes, únicament amb una mica massa de curvatura en alguns arcs; una persona que ell coneixia molt bé. El seu somriure s’amplià. En To-ya, el seu To-ya. Semblava increïble però estava segur de que era ell qui li enviava aquesta nota; juntament amb les flors, qui més podria enviar-li precisament aquell tipus de flor? Alçà el cap i observà el ram que decorava la sala d’estar, col·locat en un gerro preciós, fet a mà i amb el dibuix d’un arbre florit sota la llum de la lluna plena. Era el seu gerro preferit, el tenia des d’abans del que podia recordar, i tot i el temps que feia que l’observava encara no havia descobert quin tipus d’arbre era; potser un presseguer. Un altre somriure vingué amb la idea, al cap i a la fi, el nom japonès de les flors del presseguer era Touya, per això aquestes eren les seves flors preferides. De la mateixa manera en que Yukito significava conill de les neus. Un riure estúpid li va pujar per la gola, semblava mentida cap a on es dirigien els seus pensaments, d’un simple dibuix passava al significat dels noms propis. Va tancar els ulls mentre reia. Començava a desvariejar.

“ _Yue significa lluna en xinès”_

Va obrir els ulls de cop. D’on havia vingut aquell pensament? Estava segur de que no venia d’ell; segurament provenia de la seva forma verdadera. Un sospir de resignació va escapar dels seus llavis; tot antic somriure esborrat.

\- Genial, ara el sento fins i tot quan estic despert.

Una expressió de fastigueig va aparèixer en la seva cara. Va abaixar la vista per observar-se, cosa que feia sempre que recordava qui era en realitat. Al fer-ho, però, va topar-se amb la nota que inicialment havia intentat rellegir. La seva expressió es va relaxar al veure l’escriptura.

\- To-ya...

Va agafar el full amb compte i se’l va acostar als ulls per poder-lo llegir, per un moment intentaria no pensar en coses depriments. Si, això faria. Es limitaria a rellegir la nota i a imaginar que en To-ya realment l’estimava, tant o més a com ho feia ell.

 _Perdona’m per ser tant estúpid. Tu ets molt_ _important per a mi, i no se que faria_ _si et perdés._

_Per sempre teu._

_T.K._

_PD: Espero que t’agradin les flors_

Poques paraules però clares, així era en To-ya. La veritat era que no entenia perquè li demanava perdó però no importava, l’únic important era que li havia regalat un ram de flors amb una targeta preciosa. A ell! De totes les persones del món li havia regalat flors a ell! I a més en la nota deia que era molt important per ell. Era conscient de que tornava a tenir el somriure estúpid al rostre, però es sentia tant content i tant ple de vida! I sobretot es sentia necessitat, necessitat per en To-ya. Podria ser? Podria ser que en To-ya...? No, no devia de fer-se il·lusions, a més ja estaven molt bé com a amics, ja en tenia suficient amb la seva amistat, no necessitava arribar a més. Però... i si passés? La veritat era que no sabria com actuar si en To-ya correspongués els seus sentiments, no perquè no ho desitgés, sinó més aviat per falta d'experiència; no havia tingut una relació sentimental amb ningú i no sabria com actuar o que dir. Però, perquè no intentar-ho? Si en To-ya l’estimés podria estar sempre al seu costat i podria abraçar-lo sense por al rebuig, podria recolzar-se en ell quan estigués cansat o podria agafar-li la mà quan necessités sentir-se acompanyat. Sospirà. Tantes altres coses que podrien fer junts... només de pensar-hi notava com se li eriçava la pell. Amb una mà acaricià suaument els seus llavis, estaven freds i una mica tallats. Ells no havien sigut besats per ningú, mai s’havia permès un contacte tan íntim amb ningú, però en pensar en ell... tenia la sensació de que els seus llavis no eren tan verges com es creia. Com si ells revisquessin algun bes que ell no recordava, era estrany, tenia la sensació de que ja havia sentit el contacte amb uns altres llavis, suaus i calents; però era impossible, a no ser que se n’hagués oblidat o que... o que no fossin realment els seus llavis. Tancà els ulls i recolzà el cap en el sofà, realment era estressant això de tenir una altre personalitat convivint amb la teva en un mateix cos...

Un soroll fort provenint dels seus budells el va treure dels seus pensaments, recordant-li que ja feia més de tres hores que no menjava res. S’aixecà del sofà i es dirigí a la cuina per preparar-se algun plat ben nutritiu amb el qual apagar la seva gana. Es va endur una decepció al comprovar que gairebé no li quedaven aliments amb que calmar al seu estómac. Va mirar al rellotge, la botiga a la qual anava sempre ja feia deu minuts que havia tancat però si s’afanyava encara podria arribar a la que hi havia tres carrers més enllà. Va afanyar-se a agafar la cartera i les claus de casa i mentre es ficava la jaqueta va donar-li un últim cop d’ull al gerro amb les flors. Va sortir de casa amb un somriure.

* * *

La nit era freda i fosca, no hi havia ningú pels solitaris carrers, ni tan sols un gat. El vent gelat havia espantat a la gent que ara es refugiava en les seves cases, o en els pocs locals que encara restaven oberts. No es sentia més soroll que les veus de les persones que reien alegres refugiades del fred i de la foscor. Prop del temple Tsukimine, però, es va sentir de cop el soroll d’una gran explosió, seguit per l'esfondrament de varis arbres. Una llum vermella començava a créixer a l’interior del petit bosc que hi havia en el terreny del santuari, mentre una espiral de fum s’alçava des del lloc on s’havia produït l’explosió. La gent sortia espantada de casa seva i observava, incrèdula, com el bosc que rodejava el temple Tsukimine era devorat per les flames. De seguida es va avisar als bombers i tota la gent disposada a ajudar es va mobilitzar per a protegir del foc a aquell lloc sagrat, lluitaren per impedir que l’arbre sagrat del temple també s’encengués, es desvelarien tota la nit si fos necessari per aconseguir que aquell monument no desaparegués. Molta gent va patir cremades i altres ferides lleus, però, al final, l’esforç va valdre la pena, al cap de tres hores les flames s’havien extingit completament sense haver arribat al poble, a l'arbre sagrat o al propi temple Tsukimine. Un cop apagat el foc van començar a aparèixer les teories de com s’havia iniciat, però la veritable causa ni tan sols va passar pel cap dels experts en el tema.

Durant mitja la nit la gent va estar molt ocupada amb el foc, tant que ningú no es va adonar d’una petita silueta que observava tot el que feien els humans. Quan la lluna dominava el cel per complet i veié que la gent es retirava respirà més tranquil. Va abandonar el terrat des del qual havia estat a l’aguait, preocupat per la criatura que havia iniciat l’explosió i la raó per la qual ho havia fet. Quan la silueta arribà a un barri on no es veia a ningú al carrer ni a les finestres, es va enlairar i una llum daurada el va embolcallar durant uns segons. Al dissipar-se la lleu claror dues ales grans i majestuoses havien aparegut a la seva esquena, com si sempre hi haguessin estat. Ningú va veure la silueta volar per el cel, ningú tret d'una nena petita a la qual no van creure quan va dir que havia vist a un lleó alat volar pel cel.

Ningú va imaginar mai la veritat que amagaven les paraules de la Nana, la nena de cinc anys que, des de la seva finestra, va veure volar una figura al cel. Efectivament no va ser un lleó el que va veure volant per sobre les teulades però si algú en aparença molt semblant: el guardià solar de les cartes Sakura.

En Keroberos, o Kero pels amics, s’havia despertat al sentir com la màgia del seu company augmentava i l'aura d’aquest variava. De cop i volta l’aura clara i freda s’havia enfosquit fins obtenir una tonalitat quasi negra i s'havia incendiat, perdent tot control. Sabia que podia significar allò, i ho temia. Per aquell motiu havia despertat a “The sleep” i li havia demanat que no deixés que la Sakura es despertés fins el seu retorn i havia saltat per la finestra per anar fins on sentia la màgia del seu “germà”. Al arribar es va trobar amb una colla d’humans deixant-s’hi la pell per apagar un incendi que havia aparegut misteriosament no feia ni un minut endarrere. Es va quedar observant-los per si feia falta la seva intervenció i no va ser fins que veié que els humans tenien la situació controlada que no es decidí a buscar en Yue.

Aquella vegada s’havia passat, podia haver ficat moltes vides en perill, sense contar amb la possible destrucció del temple Tsukimine, el qual existia des dels seus temps. No sabia que era el que l’havia desequilibrat tant però coneixent-lo ara estaria culpant-se a sí mateix. Propi d’en Yue, primer destrossava el seu voltant en un atac d’ira i desprès a ell mateix en un atac d'autocompassió. I si tenia en compte la dimensió de l’atac d’ira en aquells moments estaria destrossat i amagat en algun racó de la ciutat.

S’aturà en una teulada especialment alta i, allà, tancà els ulls i obrí les ales mentre invocava la seva màgia. Utilitzant el seu poder va viatjar per la ciutat localitzant fonts de màgia grans i petites i analitzant l’aura de cadascuna d’elles buscant una en concret. Es va aturar, sorprès, al notar una petita font de magia, gairebè indetectable, rodejada per una aura que coneixia molt bé; ¿que feia en Touya en un lloc com aquell a aquelles hores? Va decidir que quan acabés amb en Yue esbrinaria quina una en portava de cap el germà de la seva mestressa, alguna cosa li deia que els dos fenòmens estranys de la nit estaven relacionats entre sí. Sense perdre la concentració va seguir buscant, normalment no hauria trigat ni dos segons en identificar l’aura de l’altre guardià però aquella nit se li estava fent molt difícil. Fet que només volia dir una cosa: en Yue no volia ser trobat i per això ocultava el seu poder màgic.

En Kero aviat es va cansar de buscar i buscar sense obtenir cap resultat però estava determinat a trobar en Yue encara que només fos per refregar-li les seves _“grans aptituds com a buscador de germans arrogants i egocèntrics”_. Superar en Yue en qualsevol acció sempre havia estat un gran incentiu per millorar i aquest cop no n’era l’excepció. Tan determinat estava en trobar-lo que, sense saber-ho, va realitzar la millor cerca de la seva vida i va aconseguir trobar una energia més petita que la d’un simple ésser humà que tenia una aura estranya però familiar, fet que en altres circumstàncies hauria passat desapercebut.

L’energia provenia d’un lloc concret: el parc d’atraccions on abans hi havia estat l’antiga mansió de Clow. 

* * *

Normalment la biblioteca tancava a les nits però des de feia aproximadament un mes havia començat un programa amb l’objectiu d’ajudar als joves estudiants. Si tenies el carnet de la biblioteca podies demanar una habitació amb tancament automàtic per estudiar per les nits i un màxim de deu llibres que et deixaven en l’habitació. El sistema consistia en que havies d’arribar a l’hora acordada a l’habitació i comprovar que tinguessis tot el necessari, llavors tancaven la porta de manera que la persona que estigués a dintre pogués sortir sempre que volgués però un cop fora no pogués tornar a entrar. Tot aquest complicat procés s’havia elaborat desprès de molts intents de deixar la biblioteca oberta per la nit, però els robatoris i les destrosses del material van fer que cap dels intents funcionés gaire temps. Aquell nou sistema electrònic procurava la protecció del material de la biblioteca i oferia el servei a la gent que realment ho necessités. En l’habitació a més de una ample taula i cadires còmodes també hi havia un armari amb provisions, una màquina de cafè i, en un racó, un còmode sofà a més, es clar, d’un parell de conductes de respiració.

La majoria d’estudiants no precisaven d’aquest servei i per això era estrany veure algú en l’habitació, i més encara els divendres quan es tenia tot el cap de setmana per davant. Per això l’encarregat va quedar molt sorprès el primer cop que el jove Kinomoto li ho va demanar, va estar a punt de negar-s’hi però coneixia el jove i no creia que fes malbé res així que al final no hi va posar cap inconvenient. Des de llavors havien passat tres setmanes, i cada divendres la reservava. Esperava que el que obligués al jove a quedar-se divendres rere divendres entre aquells llibres es resolgués aviat, no creia que fos bo passar tantes hores sense dormir i menys encara entre llibres de _“ciències ocultes”_ i _“arqueologia i antiguitats de Gran Bretanya”_ entre d’altres.

Va dirigir una última mirada a les llums acabades d’encendre de la sala del segon pis i va entrar al seu cotxe rumb a casa seva. Fins que el jove Kinomoto no arribava ell no podia marxar, i aquella nit havia arribat especialment tard.

* * *

 

La seva vida no tenia cap sentit.

Semblava mentida com canviava tot en un segon, en el segon en que els va veure. En Touya l’havia enganyat. Ho havia fet quan li havia dit que treballava a les tardes, ho havia fet quan li havia dit que era un idiota i que el perdonés, ho havia fet quan li havia dit que no li interessava cap de les noies que li anaven al darrere, i per descomptat i tal com ja sospitava també ho havia fet quan li havia dit que l’estimava.

I ell sempre l’havia cregut. Sempre havia confiat en ell. Sempre esperant, desitjant que el cridés, que l’invoqués al seu mon. Sempre esperant-lo. En el fons sabia que la seva felicitat no duraria per sempre, que era impensable que en Touya el preferís abans que la seva forma falsa; que en Touya només es sentia atret per la seva màgia, al igual que ho havien fet abans la Sakura i el descendent d'en Clow. Sabia que ell no podia ser estimat.

Però tot hi així... tot i així es va permetre somiar que era possible que l’amor que ell sentia fos suficient pels dos. Es va permetre estar en els seus braços, enamorant-se més cada dia, encegant-se més cada dia. Era feliç. Amb en Touya era més feliç del que recordava haver estat mai. Però tot i això sempre tenia por de que un dia deixés de cridar-lo, d’abraçar-lo, de besar-lo, de buscar-lo, d’estimar-lo. Per això, tot i que es sentia feliç i agraït de poder estar al seu costat, sempre vivia amb l’ai al cor pregant perquè el tornés a cridar. Esperant amb anhel el moment en que en Touya i en Yukito es quedaven sols i en Touya pronunciava el seu nom. Aquella era la senyal de que tenia que apareixer, la senyal de que encara volia estar amb ell, de que no havia deixat d’estimar-lo. I ell vivia per sentir aquella senyal.

Va prémer els punys mentre que les llàgrimes li queien galtes avall. S’havia acabat. Ara ja sabia perquè estava tan estrany últimament. Ja sabia perquè el deixava plantat tants cops, o millor dit, per “qui”. Una humana. Una humana que no havia vist mai i que era més jove que en Touya. Estava convençut que acabaria perdent en Touya però no volia que fos tan aviat. I menys d’aquella manera.

¿Que faria quan el veiés al dia següent? ¿Li diria que el va enxampar abraçant a una maleïda desconeguda quan sortia a comprar? Millor dit: quan en Yukito sortia a comprar. ¿I si feia veure que no ho havia vist? ¿I si es feia l’innocent i així estar ni que fos un segon més al seu costat? Més llàgrimes van caure dels seus ulls i la seva respiració cada vegada era més dificultosa.

Va abraçar les seves cames arronsant-se i abraçant-se a si mateix com un nen espantat i sol. ¿A qui volia enganyar? El seu dolor era tal que es veia incapaç de tornar-lo a veure sense llençar-se als seus peus suplicant per un amor que sabia que no li seria atorgat. O potser actuaria de manera violenta i sense control com ja li havia passat en el passat, en l'època d'en Clow. No volia. No volia tornar-lo a veure perquè sabia que cediria, tornaria a caure gustós en els seus braços per ser ferit altre cop. Per això potser seria millor acabar ara mateix amb el seu dolor. Potser seria millor marxar i no tornar mai més. Tornar a dormir en el llibre de les cartes, aquest cop per sempre.

- ¿Encara no t’has cansat de compadir-te de tu mateix?

La veu el va sobtà, ¿des de quan en Keroberos estava allà? Havia estat tan capficat en els seus problemes que no l’havia notat arribar. Va fer un esforç per deixar de plorar i recuperar la poca dignitat que li quedava, només li faltava que l'altre guardià li perdés el poc respecte que li tenia, o que ell esperava que li tingués.

\- ¿Penses sortir d’aquí dins o he d’entrar a buscar-te? Parlarem, ho vulguis o no.

¿Com s’ho havia fet per trobar-lo? Estava segur que la seva càpsula havia amagat la seva màgia a la perfecció. No era la primera vegada que l’utilitzava per amagar-se d’ell i mai l’havia pogut localitzar. ¿Com s’ho havia fet per detectar-lo a través de l’escut? Va alçar la mirada i va veure la superfície màgica i blava que l’envoltava, aïllant-lo de l’exterior i, a l’altre banda, un enorme gos alat mirant-lo enfurismat i gesticulant com un nen petit. Sospirà, en Keroberos sempre seria com un nen petit. Havien passat més de cent anys junts i no havia canviat gens, excepte per alguns moments de maduresa es comportava sempre de manera absurda. Actuava d’acord al que sentia en cada moment i sense pensar en les conseqüències, justament al contrari que ell.

\- Ja me n’he cansat!!

Una aura daurada va envoltar al guardià mentre aquest alçava el vol i es posava en posició d’atac. De cop els seus ulls van brillar grocs i de la seva boca va sortir una columna de foc que va xocar de ple amb l’escut que embolcallava l’altre guardià. En Yue va observar impassible com la barrera màgica que ell havia alçat es trencava en mil bocins que es desfeien un per un. Les flames es van extingir al mateix moment que l’escut, sense arribar a tocar al guardià que va abaixar la mirada al terra.

En Keroberos va aterrar a la teulada davant d’en Yue i el va observar atentament ara que no hi havia res entre ells. Es va sorprendre de veure que els ulls d’en Yue estaven una mica vermells i que el seu cabell queia mort al seu voltant. Estava pitjor de com s’esperava. Hauria d’anar amb compte, en l’última crisi que va tenir el va atacar sense consideració i aquesta vegada semblava molt pitjor. No li retreia que l’ataqués, en realitat no ho volia fer, simplement estava al límit i ell no va saber com ajudar-lo. Aquest cop ho faria millor.

\- Ja saps que mai m’ha agradat que t’amaguis de mi.

Va observar com en Yue alçava les espatlles i dirigia la seva mirada a terra. Semblava ser que no seria gens fàcil arrencar-li les paraules. En Yue i la seva mania de callar.

\- Fins ara mai m’havies trobat.

Es va sorprendre tant de que li digués alguna cosa per voluntat pròpia que es va quedar amb la boca oberta durant uns segons. No era que en Yue no parlés mai, al contrari, quan volia era capaç de convertir al més escèptic de tots en un creient sense remei. El problema era que en Yue mai parlava d’ell mateix; no parlava del que li agradava o desagradava, dels seus somnis i anhels, ni dels seus sentiments. En Kero no ho entenia. Alguna vegada li ho havia preguntat però en Yue només li responia que no volia que el demés creguessin que era dèbil. Això seguia sense entendre-ho. Portava una eternitat intentant fer-li veure que estava equivocat, que precisament no dir les coses li podia portar problemes però en Yue simplement l'ignorava, es podia passar setmanes suportant els seus monòlegs i sentir-lo recriminat-li el seu comportament sense ni immutar-se i menys encara dir res de res. I en aquell moment en que es trobava en un conflicte sentimental, en els quals es tancava més que de costum, estava disposat a parlar. Potser era una bona senyal però potser no, en tot cas en Yue necessitava a algú. I ell estava disposat a fer el que fos per ajudar-lo.

\- Suposo que tenia més ganes de trobar-te que mai. M’has espantat aquesta nit.

\- ...

\- ¿Ets conscient de que gairebé destrueixes el temple Tsukimine?

En Yue va alçar la mirada, sorprès. ¿El temple Tsukimine? Recordava vagament haver passat per allà per desprès fugir-ne tan ràpid com va poder, aquell lloc li recordava massa a en Touya. Els seus ulls es van apagar en recordar l’escena que havia provocat la seva fugida. Va abaixar la mirada, cada vegada que recordava aquella escena una punxada li destrossava el pit.

\- ¿Que t’ha passat aquesta nit Yue?

No va rebre resposta. En realitat no l’esperava. Es va alçar i es va asseure al costat d’en Yue, mirant-lo de reüll. En Yue va alçar els ulls al cel i va contemplar la lluna durant una estona. Faltava poc perquè fos plena, potser una setmana. En Yue va obrir una mica les ales, que fins aquell moment l'havien estat envoltant, i va moure el llavis mentre arrufava el nas. Semblava ben be que intentés dir alguna cosa però que no sabés com fer-ho. En Yue va tancar els ulls i sospirà. Sense obrir els ulls va murmurar la pregunta.

\- ¿Per què ens va crear així en Clow?

En Kero es va sorprendre de la immensitat de la pregunta. Sabia que en Yue tenia problemes d’autoestima des que en Clow va morir però creia que ja ho havia superat. No sabia que arribés a qüestionar-se la seva pròpia existència. En Clow els havia creat d'aquella manera perquè aquell va ser el seu desig, això ho tenia molt clar. Era cert que no eren perfectes però, sent modestos, s'hi acostaven bastant, sobretot un servidor. No entenia on era el problema, els havia creat així i així eren. ¿Per què qüestionar-se aquestes coses?

\- ¿Què vols dir?

En Yue va obrir els ulls i, per primera vegada, el va mirar directament.

\- Si no érem humans, si no havíem de ser mai humans ¿per què ens va donar sentiments humans?

En Kero no va saber que dir. Mai s’havia qüestionat perquè tenien sentiments, però s’alegrava de tenir-los. Si no n’hagués tingut no seria qui era ara, seria... seria com un moble o una pedra, insensibles i sense vida. Per suposat, d'allò es tractava precisament, els sentiments formaven part de la mateixa vida i eren el que la feien interessant. Era cert que havia passat mals moments, en els quals hauria desitjat no sentir res, però totes les bones sensacions que havia sentit o que sentia en l'actualitat eren suficient per compensar-los.

\- És clar perquè ens els va donar! Els sentiments formen part de la vida! Quin sentit tindria la nostre existència sense sentiments? No seríem més que màquines o marionetes estúpides i sense personalitat! Realment t’agradaria no sentir res? T’agradaria no sentir afecte per ningú ni sentir l’afecte dels demés?

\- A vegades si.

\- Com pots desitjar una vida així?!

\- No veig perquè no. Seria una vida sense dolor.

En Kero va observar el seu germà en silenci. No li agradava veure’l tan trist i deprimit. S’estimava molt més veure’l en la seva postura arrogant i autosuficient, encara que no fos com era en realitat. En Yue sempre utilitzava la seva màscara freda i distant per amagar el seu veritable caràcter, per amagar que necessitava molt l’afecte dels demés. El guardià lunar tenia una gran capacitat per fingir que res li importava i suportar tot el que li succeïa sense immutar-se però en les situacions extremes el seu equilibri intern es trencava i llavors es desplomava sense defenses. Era en aquells casos quan perdia el control tant de la seva màgia ofensiva com de la màgia de sustentació que el mantenia en vida, fet que podia provocar atacs de pànic, de violència sobtada, debilitat per manca d'energia o debilitat del seu mestre per haver absorbit massa poder. La Sakura no estava preparada per suportar una pèrdua d’energia massa sobtada, fins i tot podria arribar a morir si fos el cas. Tenia que intentar calmar en Yue però no sabia com fer-ho sense pressionar-lo. Potser aquesta era la solució, potser necessitava una mica de pressió per acabar d’escupir-ho tot; probablement empitjoraria al principi però desprès es sentiria molt millor.

\- Tot això té a veure amb el germà de la Sakura, oi?

Al sentir l’afirmació, en Yue va obrir exageradament els ulls i la boca i va alçar el cap per mirar-lo fixament, els llavis i les mans li tremolaven i en Kero juraria que s’havia tornat més pàl·lid del que ja era per naturalesa. El llavis del guardià lunar es van moure però cap so no en va sortir, no va ser capaç de donar cap resposta. En realitat ja no en feia falta cap, fins i tot algú tant despistat com el guardià solar es va adonar de la resposta de la pregunta només veient la seva reacció. Era clar que tenia a veure amb el jove Kinomoto. Al final el seu pressentiment s’havia complert. Va sospirar i va recolzar el seu cap en les potes davanteres mirant al terra. Per què en Yue sempre tenia problemes amorosos? I per què tenia que ser sempre ell qui hagués de parlar amb ell? No en tenia ni idea de relacions amoroses ni dels problemes que comporten, encara menys com solucionar-los. Però estava clar que alguna cosa s’havia de fer.

\- Que hi ha **exactament** entre vosaltres dos?

En Yue no va contestar de seguida, no estava segur de voler explicar-ho ni tan sols a en Keroberos. Parlar de la relació que tenia amb ell comportava afirmar que tenia sentiments especials envers en Touya, i allò comportava exposar-se. La inseguretat i la por a que el ferissin era el que el feia dubtar, de fet mai expressava els seus sentiments ni desitjos pel mateix motiu. La por. Por a dependre d’algú, por a no poder valer-se per si mateix, por al dolor del rebuig i por al dolor de la pèrdua. En realitat era molt més senzill fingir que no tenia sentiments i que no li importava el que pensessin els demès que enfrontar els seus terrors i arriscar-se a ser ferit. Era més senzill però a la vegada més dolorós. Com podia ser dolorós un acte que es cometia per por al dolor?

\- Si no m’expliques no et podré ajudar, Yue. Confia en mi per una vegada a la vida i deixa de fingir!

Un somriure trist va aparèixer en el seu rostre. Amb tot en Keroberos el coneixia millor del que es pensava. En part era lògic, desprès de més de un segle junts era normal que el conegués, amb màscara o sense. A més no sempre havia sigut així, en la seva infantesa havia tingut un caràcter semblant al seu germà: impulsiu, alegre i descerebrat. Per una serie d'experiències doloroses el seu caràcter es va anar modificant, tornant-se més reservat i prudent. La mort del seu amo no va fer si no empitjorar el seu estat. A vegades enyorava aquell Yue confiat, alegre i innocent que va ser algun dia i sentia que aquest no havia desaparegut del tot, que estava amagat en el fons del seu cor desitjant tornar a sortir. Potser en Yukito no era més que un reflex d'aquell petit Yue que s'havia perdut en algun punt del camí. Ja no era capaç de confiar cegament en algú perquè la por a que el ferissin sempre li ho impedia. Així era abans de conèixer en Touya, abans d’enamorar-se d’ell.

\- Fa cosa de tres mesos en Touya se’m va declarar.

\- Que vols dir amb declarar?

\- Em... em va dir que m’estimava

\- I tu que li vas respondre?

\- ...

\- Per què li vas respondre, no?

\- Al principi no. Li... li vaig dir que s’equivocava, que ell no m’estimava a mi si no a en Tsukishiro, que estava confós.

\- I no se’t va ocórrer pensar que potser era de tu de qui s’havia enamorat?!

\- No m’ho creia, no n’era capaç encara que això fos el que jo més desit...

Era cert que en aquell moment... en el moment que li va confessar que l’estimava, mirant-lo amb aquells ulls brillants i esperançats, es va sentir joiós. En aquell moment va sentir desitjos de llançar-se als seus braços i confessar-li que també l’estimava, que l’havia estimat des de molt abans que es veiessin cara a cara, que es va enamorar d’ell a través dels ulls d’en Yukito. Es va sentir... feliç. Plenament feliç com no ho havia estat des de feia molt de temps. Sentia que per fi podria tornar a ser ell mateix, el petit i feliç Yue que un cop va ser. Però altre cop el temor va tancar-li la porta i el va submergir en el pessimisme. La felicitat momentània va desaparèixer mentre que el seu cap s’omplia de dubtes, _“I si està confos i en realitat només s’estima en Yukito?” “I si m’utilitza?” “I si m’enamora per desprès_ _abandonar_ _-me?”_. Mirant endarrere tots aquests arguments li semblaven un xic estúpids però en el seu moment li van semblar suficients com per desconfiar. Potser hauria sigut millor seguir desconfiant, si no l'hagués acceptat potser en aquells moments no estaria patint d’aquella manera. No va acceptar els seus sentiments en aquell moment per por. Però en Touya era tan tossut! I ell desitjava tant poder creure en ell! Per allò va acceptar estar amb ell, però en cap moment va confessar-li els seus sentiments; no s’atrevia. Per molt que desitgés correspondre’l com es mereixia sempre hi havia alguna cosa a l’últim moment que l’aturava. Per molt que s’omplís de valor, a l’hora de la veritat se li formava un nus a la boca de l'estómac, el seu cos quedava congelat i les paraules morien abans de sortir de la seva boca. Però a en Touya mai va semblar que li molestés la seva manca d’expressivitat, com si l'entengués a la perfecció, com si sabés en cada moment el que pensava i els dilemes que tenia. Per aquell motiu poc a poc havia deixat de forçar-se, i poc a poc es sentia més relaxat i segur al seu costat i, sense adonar-se’n, havia començat a poder trencar a poc a poc la màscara d'indiferència que l’embolcallava. Sentia que mentre estigués al seu costat seria capaç de, tard o d’hora, tornar a ser ell mateix. I esperava estar amb ell per sempre.

\- Llavors no va arribar a haver-hi res més entre vosaltres?

\- Al final vaig acceptar.

\- De debò? Però no has dit que...?

\- Diguem que en Touya pot ser molt tossut a vegades. No va parar fins que li vaig dir que si.

\- A si? I com s'ho va fer?

El guardià solar va observar astorat com en Yue desviava la vista al terra mentre que la pell del seu rostre adquiria un to rosat. En Yue s’estava posant vermell? Seria possible tal miracle?

- No n’has de fer res de com s’ho va fer per convèncer-me!

Arribats a aquell punt en Keroberos no es va poder aguantar el riure, la cara vermella d’en Yue era un espectacle únic i, segurament, irrepetible. Aviat, però, va deixar de riure i va observar el seu germà, en el seus ulls es veia una alegria distant, nostàlgica, com el record d’una felicitat perduda. Realment devia de sentir quelcom intens pel germà de la Sakura si va permetre que el conquistés. Tot i que, com s’ho va fer? Amb regals? I si va ser així, amb quins regals? No es podia imaginar en Yue amb un ram de flors a les mans. Encara que tampoc es podria haver imaginat mai a un Yue tan comunicatiu amb ell. Tant l’havia canviat en Kinomoto? Tan efecte havia exercit en ell en només tres mesos? Ara que hi pensava, últimament havia vist a en Yue una mica més... relaxat, per dir-ho d’alguna manera. Aparentment estava igual però no estava tant a la defensiva com usualment ho feia. Recordava que es va alegrar de notar aquest comportament, tot i no entendre’n l’origen. Ara que sabia de la seva relació amb el germà de la Sakura potser si que entenia d'on li venia. Però llavors per què en Yue es trobava en aquest estat tant deplorable? Perquè encara estava igual de torbat, semblava que s’havia calmat una mica però els seus ulls seguien veient-se tristos i sense vida, així com el seu cabell. Potser seria millor no forçar les coses ara que s’havia tranquil·litzat i estava disposat a parlar. Si no s’equivocava aviat ho acabaria escopint ell solet, sense necessitat de pressions innecessàries. I no s’equivocava.

\- Per què redimonis ho va tenir que espatllar?! Estàvem bé nosaltres sols! Per què va tenir que acudir a tercers? Per què... per què m’ha abandonat?

En Yue va deixar caure el cos endavant, recolzant les mans a la teulada i deixant que les ales el cobrissin parcialment. Els cabells despentinats li van caure parcialment per sobre les espatlles, formant un curiós arc amb la cinta del cabell retenint-ne la punta sobre la seva esquena i l’arrel dels mateixos com a altre extrem. I enmig dels cabells platejats el seu rostre es contreia del dolor i la pena. Els seus ulls tornaven a desprendre salades llàgrimes que queien en la teulada on es trobaven i corrien avall per la pendent, quedant penjant durant uns segons al marge per caure desprès de l’alta torre. Tot el cos d’en Yue tremolava mentre plorava, sense que ell pogués fer res per evitar-ho; tampoc no ho intentava, ja no intentava fingir que no li passava res.

En Keroberos l’observava amb els ulls cristal·lins, no suportava veure el seu germà en tal estat. Es va alçar lentament i es va anar acostant a un desconsolat Yue. No sabia que dir així que no va dir res. Encara que li fes mal sabia que les llàgrimes li anirien bé a en Yue, reprimir-les durant molt de temps podia provocar una angoixa interior molt dolorosa.

\- Estàvem tant bé junts! Em sentia tan feliç amb ell!  ¿Llavors per què... per què es va tenir que acabar? Per què sempre m’equivoco? Per què sempre entrego el meu cor a qui no hauria?

En Keroberos va acostar-se més a en Yue, seient al seu costat. Si sabés que fer per reconfortar-lo! Va tocar suaument els seus cabells amb el morro en un intent frustrat d’ajudar-lo i es va sorprendre quan en Yue va alçar la vista plorosa envers ell. Amb un gest brusc en Yue es va llençar sobre en Keroberos, abraçant-se al seu coll com si li en depengués la vida, buscant consol al seu dolor. En Kero, passat el moment de sorpresa, va posar suaument una de les seves potes davanteres en la seva esquena, intentant no fer-li mal amb les urpes. Sentia com en Yue plorava i gemia de dolor prop de la seva orella, com els seus braços s'aferraven al seu coll cada vegada amb més força i com les seves llàgrimes li mullaven el pelatge. Estava destrossat, en Yue estava destrossat i això el feia patir a ell també. Fins i tot les ales d’en Yue, normalment grans i majestuoses es veien petites i insuficients. En Keroberos era conscient que l'aspecte físic tant del cabell d’en Yue com de les seves ales depenien del seu estat d’ànim i per això precisament el va preocupar que aquestes últimes fossin tan petites i insignificants. Va desplegar tot el que va poder les seves ales i els va embolcallar a ambdós amb elles.

Quan en Yue estigués millor aniria a demanar explicacions al principal responsable del seu estat d’ànim, i depenent de l’explicació que li donés seria més o menys brusc amb ell. Ningú feia patir tant el seu estimat germà sense presentar-li una bona raó. I ni tan sols el germà de la seva estimada mestressa n’era una excepció.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**CAPÍTOL 3**

Era ja molt entrada la nit. No hi havia ningú pels carrers ni es veia cap llum a les cases. En canvi en un gran edifici del centre del poble hi havia un llum encès. Hi havia algú que encara no dormia. En una petita sala de la biblioteca hi havia un noi immers en la lectura d’un llibre del qual feia anotacions en una petita llibreta.

Va alçar els ulls de la lectura per refregar-se’ls en un dèbil intent d’allunyar la son. Va mirar el rellotge que duia al canell i es va sorprendre de l’hora que era.

\- Mare meva, si ja són les dos! Ja em semblava a mi que m’estava entrant son. Potser ho hauria de deixar per avui.

Va observar al seu voltant. La gran taula estava ocupada per llibres agrupats en tres piles, una gran escampadissa de papers diversos, un parell de lupes i unes pinces i, el més important, un objecte amagat en una bossa de plàstic. Semblava mentida els problemes que li estava ocasionant el petit cofre, realment esperava que valgués la pena tot l’esforç que hi estava dedicant.

Va aixecar-se de la cadira i es va començar a estirar, tenia tot el cos adolorit d’estar-se tanta estona assegut en la mateixa posició. Va agafar la petita llibreta i va caminar fins al sofà que hi havia en un racó de la sala. Va encendre el llum de peu i s'hi va asseure, recolzant el cap en els còmodes coixins. Si seguia molt més temps en aquella posició tenia clar que s’adormiria, així que va inclinar-se cap endavant i va començar a fullejar la llibreta.

Portava quasi un mes investigant i ni tan sols sabia com obrir el misteriós candau, tots els apunts que tenia deien poca cosa. Segons els llibres que havia estat consultant existia un cofre valuós que havia sigut propietat d'un mag molt poderós feia quasi dos-cents anys, altres llibres parlaven del cofre d’una civilització perduda i tan poderosa com havia sigut l'egípcia. Tot i que per suposat també hi havia llibres que deien que era la prova d’una visita extraterrestre, un present pels habitants d’aquest planeta. Realment era una mica frustrant que existissin tantes versions d’un mateix fet, sobretot sent tan diferents entre si. Creia i esperava que la primera versió fos la correcta, si no tot el treball que estava realitzant seria inútil.

Un sospir va escapar dels seus llavis. Estava cansat. Cansat d’aquella cerca interminable. Cansat de passar-se dies sense dormir. I sobretot estava cansat de fingir davant en Yue i en Yukito. Es moria de ganes d’estar una estona amb ells però si ho feia mai acabaria el regal. El regal. Un somriure es va escapar dels seus llavis, estava segur que en Yue no s’esperava un regal i menys encara un de tan especial.

Es va alçar amb forces renovades, quan abans acabés abans podria estar amb aquell que més s’estimava. Va acostar-se de nou a la taula mentre acabava de fullejar els seus apunts, tots els llibres que havia trobat sobre el tema coincidien en dos punts: tots feien una descripció bastant exacte del cofre que ell tenia i en cap deia el contingut d’aquest. Va deixar la llibreta sobre la taula, sobre una pila de llibres i va començar a fer espai. Tot seguit va acostar el llum perquè enfoqués bé el tros de taula que havia buidat i va agafar la bossa de plàstic. A poc a poc va extreure’n l’objecte que es trobava en el seu interior i el va col·locar a la taula per seguidament asseure's a la cadira i començar a observar-lo.

Es tractava d’un petit cofre d’aproximadament trenta centímetres d’ample per vint de fondària i trenta més d’alçada amb la tapa corbada i uns dibuixos finament gravats en ell. Els dibuixos eren, en la majoria, símbols de constel·lacions, llunes en diferents fases, i un parell de sols, així i com uns caràcters que no coneixia però que suposava que eren lletres. Tot i això el gravat més impressionant era un que es trobava ocupant pràcticament la totalitat de l’espai de la tapa i que ell coneixia molt bé, es tractava d’un sol gran en un cercle que a la vegada es trobava dins una estrella de dotze puntes, amb una lluna més petita en l’extrem superior esquerre també dins un altre cercle, envoltats per un cercle més gran gruixut i amb caràcters envoltant-los. Era un dibuix complicat realitzat amb relleu que algú altre no hauria identificat però ell sabia perfectament de que es tractava, era el símbol de la màgia d’en Clow Reed, una espècie de marca personal. La coneixia perquè al principi cada vegada que en Yue canviava de forma aquest símbol apareixia sota els seus peus, un cop la Sakura va canviar totes les cartes a cartes Sakura el símbol que apareixia va passar a ser la marca personal de la seva germaneta. Tot i així no oblidaria mai el cercle d'en Clow i era precisament el gravat el que havia fet que el cofre li cridés l’atenció d’entre totes les andròmines que hi havia en aquella botiga. Encara no sabia que contenia però fos el que fos formava part del passat d’en Yue i precisament allò era el que el convertia en un objecte especial.

El més curiós era el misteriós candau, fabricat amb un metall estrany que per la nit brillava amb una tènue llum platejada i durant el dia adquiria un color daurat impropi de la majoria de metalls. Estava confeccionat amb la forma de dos ales esteses que naixien en un forat de forma el·líptica envoltat per una marca en la fusta també el·líptica però més gran. No hi havia pany ni clau. Ni tan sols es podia distingir la juntura entre les dues parts del petit cofre; fins i tot algú inexpert com ell podia veure que estava creat amb una gran destresa i habilitat. Encara que no es pogués obrir, el cofre en sí destil·lava una majestuositat i un aire misteriós que hipnotitzava a qualsevol que el veiés; no li estranyava que s'hagués escrit tant sobre ell, realment era preciós. Sospirà. Cert que era molt maco, però allò no l’ajudaria a obrir-lo. Va observar de nou la placa de metall. Amb molt compte per no trencar-lo va intentar girar i pressionar aquesta placa, intentant obrir-lo. En realitat ja ho havia intentat abans un miler de vegades i encara no s’havia obert, aquell cop no en va ser l’excepció. Tornà a sospirar. Estava clar que l’únic que ho podria obrir seria l’objecte que encaixava en el forat, però que podria ser? No semblava que hagués de ser una clau ni res semblant, semblava un objecte el·líptic o rodó, com una bala. O potser es tractava d’un objecte de decoració que en Clow duia amb ell, com saber-ho? Fos com fos segurament es tractava d’un objecte màgic, a aquelles alçades ja no se’n sorprenia.

Es va aixecar de cop de la cadira, empenyent-la i llançant-la a terra, n’estava fart! Portava incomptables dies investigant i es trobava en el mateix punt que al principi. Una imatge li va passar pel cap. La imatge d’un Yue enfadat i dolgut. Va deixar caure els braços al costat del cos, immòbils. Cert. En Yue també n’havia sortit perjudicat de tot això. Per culpa de les investigacions i de la feina en la botiga d'antiguitats gairebé no havia disposat de temps lliure en les últimes setmanes, temps lliure que abans dedicava al seu novio. Va somriure. Novio, que bé que sonava. Realment li havia costat que en Yue accedís a sortir amb ell i tenia una lleugera idea del per què de la seva conducta. En Yue s’infravalorava, tenia un gran problema d’autoestima i, a causa d’això, li va costar demostrar-li que ell realment l’apreciava. No tenia ni idea de per què s’infravalorava tant però esperava poder ajudar-lo a superar-ho. Tot i que últimament no ho estava fent gaire bé, li sorprenia que en Yue no l'hagués enviat a pastar fang ja amb les vegades que no havia pogut estar amb ell. Quan tot acabés li donaria una bona explicació i procuraria compensar-lo d’una manera o altre.

Va girar el cap i va observar l’objecte que hi havia sobre la taula. Era un cofre curiós i bonic, però no valia la pena allargar més la cerca d’una resposta que semblava inexistent, sobretot si posava en perill la seva relació amb en Yue. Estava decidit. Deixaria de buscar, si en tres setmanes no havia trobat més que teories era impensable que aconseguís res més aviat i ell no podia seguir perdent el temps, ja portaven massa temps distanciats. Encara li faltava una setmana de treball per acabar de pagar-li el cofre a l’amable ancià però si deixava la investigació podria passar més temps en la petita botiga i pagar-ho en dos dies. Si, seria millor que ho deixés córrer ara que encara hi era a temps. Li sabia greu abandonar, sentia com si hagués estat perdent el temps però si ho allargava més podia acabar tenint seriosos problemes amb en Yue. Ho va pronunciar en veu alta com per acabar-se de convèncer.

\- No penso perdre en Yue per una cosa tan insignificant com això.

\- Doncs em sembla que ja fas tard.

La veu greu que va sentir al seu darrere el va sorprendre i el va fer girar-se d’un salt. El que va veure el va deixar bocabadat, a la paret de darrere seu, just al costat del sofà, havia aparegut un enorme cap de gos amb ulls grocs i un guarniment estrany amb una gema vermella enmig del front. Però el més estrany era que tenia el front arrugat en una expressió d'enuig molt humana i mirant-se’l com si esperés una resposta. Però era incapaç de respondre. Va observar atònit com a part de l’enorme cap de l’animal començaven a aparèixer les espatlles, les potes davanteres, unes immenses ales, el tors, les potes posteriors i, finalment, la cua. Semblava sortit d’una de les típiques pel·lícules de terror en que els monstres travessen les parets. Amb l’excepció que allò era la vida real, o almenys això creia. Es va pessigar una galta per assegurar-se que estava despert i evidentment ho estava. L’animal semblava estar perdent la paciència fins que, fart de que l'observés sense dir ni mu va explotar.

\- Què passa? Que no havies vist mai a ningú travessar una paret?

En Touya va recuperar la seva serenitat habitual i, mirant-se’l amb cara incrèdula, li va contestar.

\- Ho dius com si això fos el més habitual del món.

Va veure com el lleó obria la boca per replicar però a l'últim moment no deia res. Va semblar envermellir uns moments abans de sacsejar el cap i girar-se cap a la paret darrere seu, més concretament al gran forat negre que hi havia en aquest.

\- "The Through" torna amb la Sakura i procura no despertar-la. Comunica-l’hi a la carta "The Sleep" que aviat arribaré. Gràcies per la teva ajuda.

En Touya va observar atònit com el forat fosc de la paret es va començar a desfer en fils foscos que van entrar a l’habitació i es van materialitzar en forma d’una noia jove de llargs cabells foscos recollits en una curiosa cua alta, pell clara, vestida amb un vestit de mànigues i faldilla amples i amb una gema blava en el front. Un cop el forat va desaparèixer del tot la noia va obrir els ulls i va fer una petita inclinació cap a la direcció on estaven ells, no podria dir a qui dels dos l’havia fet. Llavors va recuperar la seva postura inicial i es va tornar tota de color rosa, per segons desprès desfer-se en diversos corrents que van acabar formant un objecte rectangle i pla. Un cop va estar en forma rectangular i sense perdre el color rosa va sortir disparat cap a la paret de darrere travessant-la sense cap problema; perdent-se en la fosca nit. Ara en Touya sabia perfectament que era aquella noia i a on havia anat; era una carta Sakura i havia tornat al llibre de les cartes que la seva petita germana tenia en un calaix de l’habitació. Aquesta carta màgica devia ser la que li havia permès al gos travessar la paret, llavors el gos devia ser...

\- Peluix? Ets tu?

El rostre del lleó va enrajolar encara més i va semblar que li sortia fum per les orelles.

\- No em diguis aixi! Només tinc aquell aspecte quan estic en la meva forma falsa. Aquest és el meu veritable aspecte. Així que deixa de dir-me peluix i comença a alabar-me!

\- ...

\- ...

\- Cregut.

\- Queee?! Com t'atreveixes?!

En Touya va fer un sospir, estava molt cansat. Tapant-se una orella per ignorar una mica els crits del guardià solar es va asseure en el sofà. Per què estava aquí? No era res relacionat amb la Sakura perquè sinó estaria amb ella i, a més, li havia dit a... The Through es deia? O sigui Traspàs? En fi, li havia dit a la carta que no despertés a la Sakura. Llavors era per algun altre motiu. Els seus ulls es van obrir de sobte. I si...?

\- Li ha passat res a en Yue?

La seva veu va sonar més espantada i ansiosa per sentir la resposta del que pretenia. El peluix va parar el seu monòleg i se’l va mirar astorat, quasi incrèdul. L'expressió li va durar poc, ja que quasi a l'instant es va tornar en una de fúria continguda i tot el seu immens cos es va tensar, com si l'anés a atacar.

\- Si, en Yue no està bé i tots dos sabem qui n’és el causant.

En Touya es va aixecar de cop del sofà, tot el cansament oblidat de cop. Estava espantat, les seves mans li tremolaven lleugerament i no sabia que fer amb elles. Necessitava saber que li havia passat!

\- Que li ha passat? Està ferit?

\- Diga-m'ho tu això.

\- Però com vols que jo...?

\- NO EM VINGUIS AMB QUE NO EN SAPS RES! - va cridar el guardià enfurismat. - Vull saber per quin motiu he tingut al meu germà plorant com un condemnat suplicant-me que no permetés que el deixessis! Vull saber que ha fet que en Yue incendiés mitja ciutat! Vull saber que redimonis vol dir que fa tres setmanes que no li prestes atenció, que el deixes plantat sota la pluja i que t’ha vist abraçant una noia humana! I sobretot vull saber que diantres fas aquí en comptes d’estar al seu costat!

En Touya va mirar atònit al furiós guardià intentant assimilar tota la informació que li havia donat en pocs segons. Va sentir com si una espina se li clavés al pit, tant havia patit en Yue? Era un imbècil! Com no ho havia vist abans? Com no havia vist els seus ulls apagats i les mirades suplicants? Com no havia reconegut el distanciament i les fredes paraules d’en Yukito? Per què ho havia deixat passar tot sense donar-hi importància? Tan encegat estava en les seves investigacions que havia ferit tan greument a la única persona que veritablement estimava? Era un idiota sense remei! Una imatge d’en Yue destrossat en un racó, abraçant els seus genoll i plorant a llàgrima viva va passar pel seu cap i el va destrossar.

\- On... On és ara?

\- No pretendràs que jo et digui on...?

Sabia que els dos guardians eren com germans però mai els havia sentit referir-se d'aquella manera l'un a l'altre com ho acabava de fer el guardià solar. Alló era prova de fins a on havia arribat a ficar la pota, sabia que el peluix tenia tot el dret a estar furiós amb ell i no li retrauria si l'atacava, ell també s'odiava a si mateix en aquells moments. No importaven les bones intencions, no si havia fet patir a en Yue i a en Yukito d'aquella manera. Va recuperar la seva motxilla d’un racó de la sala i va començar a recollir tot l’escampall que hi havia en la gran taula, llençant-ho tot a dins de qualsevol manera. Tenia que trobar a en Yue i disculpar-se, estava disposat a trobar-lo encara que fos sense l'ajuda del peluix. Va observar un moment al mencionat guardià i el va veure observar al seu voltant segurament preguntant-se que feia en la sala privada d’una biblioteca a altes hores de la matinada.

\- Que hi feies aquí a aquestes hores?

\- Investigar.

\- Investigar? El que?

Si, investigar, que absurd semblava tot en aquell moment. Va tancar la motxilla i va començar a apilar els llibres, disposat a dipositar-los al seu lloc abans de marxar. Va veure de cua d'ull al lleó alat brillar de color daurat mentre mirava al voltant de la sala, com si estigués buscant alguna cosa.

\- No et moguis!

En Touya va aturar-se amb un llibre a la mà i es va girar sorprès cap al guardià. El va trobar amb les ales esteses, l'aura daurada vibrant al seu voltant i el segell de la Sakura sota els seus peus.

\- Què passa?

\- Noto l'aura d'en Clow Reed! És dèbil però no hi ha cap dubte de que és la seva. I en aquesta mateixa habitació!

Desprès d’uns segons de silenci en Touya va començar a riure com un desesperat. En realitat reia per no plorar, si ho arribava a saber abans li hauria demanat al peluix que l'ajudés d'entrada i així s’hauria estalviat setmanes de treball inútil. I setmanes de fer patir al seu novio.

\- Es pot saber que et fa tanta gràcia?!

\- Res, res. No me'n fa en realitat. Al final sembla ser que sí que era autèntic, ja començava a pensar que el vell de la botiga m’havia estafat.

\- Autèntic? El que és autèntic?

En Touya va desar els llibres que tenia a les mans i, amb molt de compte, va agafar el cofre de damunt la taula per mostrar-li al guardià.

\- Això.

Va veure com el guardià es quedava mut al veure l’objecte que en Touya tenia a les mans. Ell no en va ser conscient però en aquell moment tot un seguit de imatges passaven pel cap del guardià solar al veure el petit cofre. Un petit nen alat i un gos també alat corrent pels passadissos de l’enorme mansió d’en Clow, jugant a perseguir-se. Un home alt i amable observar-los somrient. Bombolles i el seu germà netejant-lo a la força, obligant-lo a prendre el bany que tant odiava. En Clow renyant-los perquè sempre estaven discutint. L’Amo regalant-els-hi a tots dos un preciós cofre on ambdós guardarien el seu tresor més preuat, aprenent a guardar-li el secret a l’altre i a compartir. Un àngel rialler ensenyant-li el seu tresor abans de guardar-lo en el cofre. _“El meu tresor és petit però l’Amo Clow diu que en el futur m’ajudarà”._

El va veure acostar-se a poc a poc al petit cofre amb el rostre atònit. Va saber a l'instant que no s'havia equivocat, aquell petit cofre pertanyia al passat d'en Yue i en Keroberos. I per la mirada emboirada del guardià era un objecte important. Si hagués sabut abans que tot el que tenia que fer era preguntar-li directament al peluix. No era que no ho hagués pensat però el seu maleit orgull no volia córrer el risc d'estar-se equivocant i a més sentia que si no ho feia pel seu compte el regal perdria valor. Que equivocat havia estat.

\- Com... Com l’has aconseguit?

\- El vaig trobar en una botiga d'antiguitats a on vaig anar a buscar feina. Tan bon punt vaig veure el símbol de la tapa vaig entendre que tenia que estar en les meves mans. Ja saps, les casualitats com aquestes no existeixen.

\- Quan fa d'això?

El peluix va desviar la mirada del cofre cap a ell i per primer cop des de que havia travessat la paret no el va mirar amb odi i fúria sinó amb curiositat i comprensió. Esperava sincerament que entengués ara el perquè havia estat tan ocupat les últimes setmanes, perquè havia deixat de banda sense voler a l'altre guardià. Havia intentat organitzar-se per tal de no fer-ho però entre l'institut, els entrenaments de futbol, les dues feines incloent-hi la de la botiga d'antiguitats, la de casa i les estones a la biblioteca no havia tingut gairebé temps per menjar o dormir. I com més difícil es feia més es capficava i més hores hi dedicava fins que va arribar a perdre la noció del temps, s'havia convertit en gairebé una obsessió. Com havia permès que arribés a aquell punt? Estava segur que trobar-se el cofre no era una coincidència, la Kaho ja li ho va deixar clar en els seus temps que les coincidències no existien i conèixer a en Yukito un any desprès li ho va confirmar. Quines probabilitats hi havia que precisament ell que tenia poders màgics xoqués amb un noi que no era humà pel carrer i que desprès resultés anar a la seva classe? I no només això, quines probabilitats hi havia de que el mateix noi es convertís en el seu millor amic, la seva germana petita se n'enamores i després resultés en un gir del destí que aquesta acabés sent la “propietària” d'aquest precís noi? Sense parlar dels encontres amb les cartes, del llibre de Clow a la biblioteca del seu pare o fins i tot el fet de que aquest acabés resultant ser una part de la reencarnació del creador de totes les cartes i dels dos guardians. La seva vida estava envoltada de “coincidències” fins al punt que havia après a acceptar-les i a moure's amb elles. El cofre havia sigut una coincidència més, una que no havia pogut resistir.

\- Farà cosa d'un mes i mig.

\- I és això el que has estat investigant, oi?

\- Si, però no m’ha servit de res. Només he perdut el temps estúpidament.

\- Però si venies a investigar per les nits perquè vas deixar de veure’t amb en Yue? El podries haver seguit veient per les tardes, desprès de les classes.

En Touya va desviar la mirada avergonyit abans de contestar.

\- No, no podia perquè el cofre estava fora de les meves possibilitats econòmiques. Vaig tenir que buscar-me una altre feina pels migdies, i, desprès, treballo per al vell de la botiga gratis fins bastant entrada la nit.

\- I si no has pagat el cofre com és que el tens?

\- Només me l’han deixat. Quan portava dos setmanes a la botiga la Merian va convèncer al seu avi per què me’l deixés els divendres perquè el pogués estudiar. Com que ja només em falta una setmana de treball i m’han agafat confiança el senyor Kurosaki m’ha donat definitivament el cofre, encara que oficialment encara no està del tot pagat. Es podria dir que ja és meu.

\- La Merian? Qui és la Merian?

\- Una companya de la botiga i la neta del propietari, sense comptar en que és una de les meves... fans, per dir-ho d’alguna manera. Va convèncer al seu avi de que aniria amb compte i que no intentaria estafar-lo, ni canviar-li el cofre per un de fals, ni res semblant.

\- La noia aquesta se t’ha declarat?

En rostre d’en Touya es va tornar vermell, com sabia el peluix...?

\- Si.

\- I t'ha abraçat?

\- Si però va ser sense intenció per part meva.

\- I que vas fer tu?

\- Doncs apartar-la! Que et pensaves que faria? Dir-li que el meu cor ja té amo.

El peluix va somriure i es va asseure al terra, de cop completament relaxat. En Touya sentia el rostre completament vermell i sabia que el maleit peluix se n'estava burlant en silenci.

En Kero n'estava convençut, allò ho explicava tot. L’únic que havia passat era una falta de comunicació. Per part d’en Touya ho entenia, si volia fer-li un regal a en Yue no podia dir-li gaire cosa, encara que hauria de haver estat més atent amb en Yue. I en Yue... En Yue era en Yue, a no ser que fos cosa de vida o de mort dubtava que aconseguís comunicar-se per reclamar-li el comportament a en Touya. Segurament tot aquest temps havia estat pensant que era culpa seva que en Touya no estigués tant amb ell. Tenia que parlar seriosament amb en Yue, si no aprenia a dir el que sentia aviat se’n penediria. La pròxima vegada potser no estava ell per arreglar el malentès.

\- Doncs ja sé que li ha passat a en Yue aquesta nit.

\- Que li ha passat?

\- Que us va veure. En realitat va ser en Tsukishiro el que us va veure a tu i a la noia aquesta.

\- Però... però si la vaig rebutjar.

\- El que passa es que segurament ja no hi era quan la vas apartar, ja deuria estar sobrevolant el temple Tsukimine, intentant trobar la manera més destructiva d’ofegar el seu dolor.

\- Que vols dir? M’has dit que estava bé, oi?

\- Si, després d’haver mig incendiat el temple i d’haver-me deixat el pelatge humit de llàgrimes segur que es troba millor. Desprès de desfogar-se semblava més tranquil així que l'he deixat una estona sol.

En Touya va sentir alguna cosa comprimint-li el pit. El guardià solar parlava del patiment d'en Yue com si no fos res però a ell cada paraula el feia retorçar-se de dolor i odiar-se un xic més. No s'ho perdonaria mai.

\- On està?

\- T’ho diré quan haguem obert el cofre.

\- Com dius?

\- Sempre es més fàcil perdonar a algú quan et porta un regal, no creus?

El guardià va picar l’ullet a en Touya i aquest va sentir que es relaxava lentament. Encara es sentia estúpid i es martiritzava mentalment pel que havia fet però el peluix semblava haver-lo perdonat i això li donava esperança de que encara era a temps d'arreglar les coses. I també el reconfortava la possibilitat de no tornar amb les mans buides desprès de tants esforços.

\- Saps com obrir-lo, peluix?

\- Que no em diguis peluix! I es clar que sé com! Aquest cofre es d’en Yue i meu, com vols que no el sàpiga obrir?

\- Molt bé, llavors que hem de fer?

\- Agafa l’arracada que duc a l’orella esquerra.

\- Eh?

\- Tan en Yue com jo portem unes arracades en l’orella esquerre que en Clow ens va regalar i que són la clau per obrir el cofre.

\- I no te la pots treure tu?

El lleó va desviar la vista avergonyit i va aixecar les potes de davant per ensenyar-li a en Touya.

\- No, no puc. No tinc mans humanes jo, l’únic que faria és trencar-la

Curiós, per què en Clow li regalaria un cofre al seu guardià si aquest no el podria obrir?

\- En Clow ho va fer així per obligar-nos a col·laborar. Per obligar-me a mi més concretament.

En Touya va assentir amb el cap, intentant no donar-hi masses voltes a la resposta del peluix. Sabia que el maleit mag era algú manipulador però no sabia que ho fos tant. Va deixar el cofre al terra, es va acostar al gos alat i li va treure l’arracada de l’orella amb molt de compte. Era una peça petita en forma d'el·lipse amb dos cercles als costats que eren els que feien que s’aguantés a l’orella i una joia vermella el·líptica incrustada al mig. Va recordar que en Yue també portava una arracada idèntica però amb una joia blava a l’orella esquerre. Es va mirar la joia, tenia la forma exacte del pany del cofre. Es va agenollar al davant del cofre i va acostar-hi la peça. Va notar com la seva mà tremolava de l’emoció, tant esforç per poder obrir-lo i quan ja es donava per vençut la clau apareixia per si sola, sempre l’havia tingut davant i no l’havia vist. Va posar la joia en el forat i va empènyer, encaixava a la perfecció. De cop des del pany es van començar a il·luminar un a un tots els gravats amb un color vermell intens com la sang. Quan es van haver il·luminats tots, el dibuix de la tapa es va il·luminar de daurat.

\- Ara gira’l suaument cap a l’esquerre.

El peluix semblava tan nerviós com ell, se li havia posat al costat i observava el cofre tan embadalit com ell. En Touya va empassar saliva per intentar desfer-se dels nervis que s’havien apoderat d’ell i va girar suaument la “clau” cap a l’esquerre. Quan va acabar de girar una línia horitzontal vermella va aparèixer, dividint el cofre en dos parts. La línia es va anar fent més gran a mesura que la tapa s’obria, mostrant un contingut il·luminat per la llum vermella. Quan la llum es va apagar van poder veure dos petits objectes en el interior del cofre. Un dels objectes semblava un pot de vidre amb un tros de pastís que sorprenentment es trobava en perfecte estat, no va haver de girar-se per veure al lleó bavejar. Va observar l’altre objecte, embolicat en una tela, el va treure amb compte del cofre i va desembolicar-lo. No va saber que era l'objecte esfèric que hi havia a dins però al seu costat el peluix va deixar anar un gemec sorprès.

\- Però si això és...!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crec que en Yue es una mica OC especialment en aquest capitol. Perdó per això però com crec que ja vaig mencionar aquesta historia és antiga i he considerat que era millor conservar-la tal com va ser escrita en el seu moment.

  **CAPÍTOL 4**

El vent movia les branques dels arbres lentament. En un dels arbres, entre les branques més altes es trobava un trist àngel, recolzat en el tronc de l’arbre i observant el cel estrellat. No es preocupava per si algú el veia, era massa tard perquè hi hagués gent passejant a prop seu i, a més, la foscor el protegia de mirades indiscretes. Es trobava en la mateixa branca on, dies abans, havia esperat al seu xicot sota una pluja que glaçava l’ànima.

Ja no plorava ni somicava. Jo no tenia més llàgrimes. Havia plorat fins a l’esgotament abraçat al seu germà, s’havia comportat patèticament. Però, sorprenentment, en Keroberos no s’havia queixat en cap moment, més aviat al contrari, va escoltar cadascun dels seus laments i no es va moure del seu costat fins que es va calmar. Semblava contradictori però en aquell moment es sentia una mica millor. Havia pensat que plorar no l’ajudaria en res però realment sentia com si li haguessin tret un pes de sobre. Per primera vegada li ho va explicar tot al seu germà: el que sentia, el que temia, i el que desitjava. I no s’havia sentit més dèbil, potser una mica estrany de confessar-li els seus sentiments més ocults a algú que sempre es reia d’ell. D’alguna manera s’havia sentit... consolat? Havia acceptat que algú entenia el seu dolor i intentava ajudar-lo.

Però tot i que l'havia ajudat no havia sigut suficient. Era cert que ja no plorava, i que s’havia sentit molt millor desprès de parlar amb en Keroberos però el dolor no marxava. Sentia una opressió en el pit que quasi no el deixava respirar. Pensar en en Touya li produïa alegria però, alhora, li provocava una punxada al pit que li tallava la circulació. Com es podia estimar i odiar a la vegada a una persona? Com podien aquests dos sentiments tan contradictoris coexistir? Estava convençut que odiava en Touya pel que li havia fet, el que havia vist li produïa tan dolor que, per moments, ansiava dormir per sempre. Però per altre banda no podia evitar que els records feliços dels moments que havien passat junts li vinguessin al cap, accelerant-li el cor i la respiració, omplint les seves galtes de color i provocant-li una escalfor que poques vegades havia sentit. I quan recordava que mai més podria repetir aquestes escenes, que mai més podria estar en els seus braços, i que mai més el sentiria dir-li que l’estimava se li trencava el cor.

Gairebé desitjava poder plorar de nou per treure’s el dolor del pit. Gairebé. Un corrent d’aire glaçat va travessar-lo, glaçant-lo fins al moll de l'ós. Però no es va moure. Només la seva túnica i el seu cabell es van moure lleugerament per desprès caure morts i inertes al costat del seu cos. En Yue no va necessitar veure els seus cabells per saber que havien perdut la seva brillantor habitual i que, en realitat, presentaven un aspecte deplorable. Tot ell tenia un aspecte deplorable. Odiava que el seu aspecte s'alterés tant amb el seu estat d’ànim; en Tsukishiro odiava que els seus ulls fossin expressius quasi tant com ell odiava el seu cabell i les seves ales. En realitat mai havia entès per què aquests canviaven amb el seu humor, per exemple el seus cabells en realitat no canviaven de color, tipus o longitud, simplement lluïen un aspecte més o menys apagat, trist. Probablement si es veiés en un mirall no es reconeixeria de tant maldestre, despentinat i brut com es sentia, completament oposat a com s'havia sentit unes setmanes abans.

Sospirà. Es va acostar les cames al cos i se les va agafar amb els braços, amagant la cara entre elles. Quan s’acabaria? Quan deixaria de sentir aquest dolor tan agut? Quan deixaria d’estimar en Touya? Potser mai.

Unes passes ràpides van ressonar pel silenciós parc però en Yue no els hi prestà atenció, fos qui fos esperava que se n'anés i el deixés sol amb la seva pena. Sorprenentment les passes van semblar acostar-se a mesura que es feien més lentes fins que es van aturar a poques passes de l’arbre on estava enfilat. Va alçar una mica el cap per observar amb ulls tristos qui hi havia a sota d'ell, esperant trobar a qualsevol persona menys la que era. Va alçar del tot el cap, sorprès, quan va veure qui era. Vestit amb uns texans i una jaqueta prima, amb una motxilla pesant penjant d’una espatlla i amb una bossa a l’altre mà en Touya Kinomoto el mirava fixament.

El cor d’en Yue va fer un bot al veure’l tant de sobte. Que hi feia a aquestes hores en un parc tan llunyà de casa seva? I per què respirava agitadament? Semblava ben bé que en Touya hagués estat corrent durant una bona estona ja que tenia la respiració accelerada, els cabells més despentinats del habitual i el front ple de gotes de suor. Va observar atònit com en Touya deixava la motxilla i la bossa a terra i es recolzava en els genolls intentant recuperar l'alè. Les cames li tremolaven. En Yue no va poder evitar que una onada de preocupació s'apoderés d’ell al veure’l en aquell estat. Es va recriminar mentalment, recordant-se que estava molt enfadat amb en Touya. El dolor de les últimes hores va aparèixer en els seus pensaments encenent la seva còlera. Desprès de tot el mal que li havia fet que era el que volia d’ell?

\- Què vols?

El to fred amb que va ser pronunciada la frase va produir-li un calfred a en Touya. Realment seria difícil fer les paus amb en Yue, semblava massa enfadat com per acceptar les seves disculpes. Però ho tenia que intentar! No pensava perdre en Yue per una ximpleria!

\- Suplicar-te perdó i donar-te una explicació.

Els ulls d’en Yue es van obrir espantats. Una explicació? No seria pas...? Si, estava clar, en Touya, el seu Touya el volia deixar. Volia explicar-li que estava enamorat d’aquella humana fastigosa i que per això l’havia abandonat durant tant temps. Una punxada al pit va quasi obligar-lo a alçar una mà fins al cor, intentant aturar l’accelerat batec, es va contenir. Va sentir que els ulls li començaven a coure i va témer per un moment que les llàgrimes tornessin a aparèixer als seus ulls. Feia mal, molt de mal, no creia que fos capaç d’escoltar com en Touya li confessava el seu amor per algú que no fos ell, el seu cor no ho suportaria.

\- No m’has d’explicar res, ja sé de que parles.

En Touya se’l va mirar sorprès, que volia dir que ja sabia de que parlava? De sobte les paraules d’en Keroberos van tornar al seu pensament: _“...us va veure.” “...a tu i a la noia aquesta.” “...segurament ja no hi era quan la vas rebutjar...” ._ És clar! En Yue creia que tot aquell temps l’havia estat enganyant amb una altre! A això es referia ell. Tenia que treure’l del seu error. Es va acostar a poc a poc a l’arbre, notant el petit paquet en la seva butxaca al caminar.

\- El que vull dir-te és que...

\- NO!

En Touya va callar de cop al sentir el crit de l’àngel, estava realment sorprès ja que era la primera vegada que en Yue alçava el to de veu. Va observar immòbil com s’incorporava en la branca de l’arbre amb sorprenent velocitat i feia un salt àgil per caure a terra al seu davant. Al sortir de la foscor que li proporcionava l’arbre i entrar en el radi d’il·luminació del fanal que tenia darrere va poder notar per primera vegada l’estat en que es trobava en Yue. Tenia tot el rostre trastornat, els ulls inflats i plorosos, rastres de llàgrimes per les galtes, els llavis contrets en un gest de dolor, els platejats cabells emmarcant el seu rostre i, d’alguna manera, donant-li un aire encara més desemparat. La seva roba tampoc no lluïa com altres cops, es veia bruta i arrugada, a la seva esquena unes ales molt més petites de com les recordava mig embolcallaven al guardià. Els seus llavis van tremolar quan va començar a parlar.

\- No vull sentir-ho. Ja n’he tingut prou amb comprovar-ho amb els meus propis ulls.

En Yue havia baixat la mirada al parlar, observant les seves mans tremoloses com si fossin el més interessant del món. No suportava els comiats i menys encara haver de donar-los ell. Li feia mal a l’ànima, al cor i al cos. Estava destrossat. Acomiadar-se d’en Touya era una cosa que mai s’havia imaginat que hauria de fer, sempre havia pensat que seria en Touya qui el faria fora de la seva vida i, d’alguna manera, aixi era però no volia sentir-se més humiliat. Per primera vegada acceptava la seva derrota. Quin sentit tindria suplicar-li per un amor que sabia que no li podia donar? Tot i així... Els seus ulls es van moure involuntàriament fins als seus llavis, si pogués aconseguir un últim petó... només amb un ja en tindria prou. Es va controlar, encara tenia sentit de la dignitat i suplicar a qui li havia estat infidel que li donés un últim petó no era molt digne. Era curiós, tot l’odi que creia tenir es dissipava al veure’l al davant seu.

\- És que no ho entens! No entens res de res!

Un somriure trist va aparèixer en els llavis d’en Yue. Si que entenia el que passava i justament allò era el que el feia patir tant. Va veure espantat com en Touya feia un parell de passes i allargava un braç per tocar-lo. Va retrocedir a l'instant, si en Touya el tocava no seria capaç de seguir odiant-lo i li perdonaria qualsevol cosa. Com havia ocorregut l'última vegada, no feia ni un parell de dies de fet, a l'institut, sota el seu cirerer preferit. Les llàgrimes van començar a sortir dels seus ulls una altre vegada.

\- No! Deixa’m estar! No n’has tingut prou ja? Ves-te'n amb ella i a mi deixa’m en pau!

\- No, Yue! No hi ha cap **ella** ,mai hi ha hagut ningú més.

En Yue es va aturar sorprès. Com s’atrevia a mentir-li? Ell ho havia vist amb els seus propis ulls!

\- Menteixes! Us vaig veure! No t’atreveixis a negar-ho!

\- Per favor Yue escolta’m! La vas veure en el moment que se'm declarava i m’abraçava sense el meu consentiment. Jo no sento res per ella!

En Yue se’l va mirar astorat, sense el seu consentiment havia dit? Ara que ho pensava en Tsukishiro va veure com ella es llançava als seus braços i, en el moment en que ho va veure, va marxar corrents fins aquell carreró solitari on va poder recuperar la seva veritable aparença. Realment no va veure res més però l’escena era més que evident.

\- Si us plau Yue confia en mi. No et mentiria mai jo.

Els ulls d’en Touya semblaven sincers i alhora tristos. No sabia que creure, potser si que no hi havia hagut res amb aquella noia però això no explicava el seu comportament de les setmanes anteriors. Potser no hi havia ningú més però estava clar que havia començat a perdre l’interès en ell. La petita esperança que havia començat a créixer a dins seu es va apagar amb aquest últim pensament.

\- Llavors qui era?

En Touya es va alegrar que en Yue el cregués i es va alegrar doblement al notar un to de gelosia en la frase. Va decidir deixar les coses clares tan ràpid com pogués, era clar que tots dos anhelaven estar amb l’altre. Es va acostar un altre pas, ara estaven a menys de dos passos, el seu cor es va començar a accelerar.

\- Una companya de la feina que em va confessar que estava enamorada de mi.

\- I... I que li vas dir?

Va observar el rostre temorós d’en Yue, els llavis prement amb força, els ulls mig tancats i els cabells amagant la seva cara. Era tan bell! I se l’estimava tant! Va aixecar lentament una mà i va alçar-li la barbeta fins que els seus ulls es van trobar. El cor se li va comprimir al veure les llàgrimes que s’escapaven dels seus ulls.

\- Li vaig dir que el meu cor ja té amo.

Un sospir gairebé imperceptible va escapar dels llavis d’en Yue mentre la seva expressió es relaxava i els seus ulls brillaven. En Touya va somriure, la seva mà es mogué fins a la seva galta, acaronant amb els dits els seus pomuls. El seu cor es va accelerar quan en Yue va alçar una mà i la va col·locar sobre la seva mentre tancava els ulls i hi recolzava suaument el rostre. Semblava ser que encara no estava tot perdut, encara hi havia esperança pel seu cor enamorat. De cop, com despertant d’un somni, en Yue va obrir els ulls amb una mirada espantada i es va apartar dues passes d’ell.

\- Per què m’ho fas això?

\- El que?

\- Mentir-me, enganyar-me.

En Yue estava espantat, MOLT espantat. Per un segon havia sucumbit als encants d’en Touya i als desitjos del seu cor però no podia ser, no podia flaquejar una altre vegada. Va tancar les mans en punys i va prémer amb força, intentant controlar la seva angoixa. Que se n’havia fet de la seva màscara? Per què quan més necessitava el seu autocontrol no era capaç de controlar-se? Per què no podia evitar que les llàgrimes mullessin el seu rostre? Allò no podia ser! Tenia que controlar-se, ser el guardià imparcial de sempre. Es va eixugar les llàgrimes amb una mà i va alçar el cap en la seva postura desafiant de sempre.

\- Ves-te’n Touya!

\- No. No et deixaré mai més sol.

\- VES-TE’N!

Els cabells i la roba d’en Yue es van començar a moure mentre una aura platejada l’envoltava en forma de corrents d’aire. En Touya es va sorprendre de veure el segell de la Sakura sota els peus d’en Yue i una tènue llum en la seva mà dreta. Aquesta era la tècnica d’atac que feia servir en Yue quan protegia a la seva germana. Els havia seguit moltes vegades, preocupat per la seguretat de la seva petita germana i la del guardià alat, però sempre havia procurat que no el veiessin ni dificultar la situació, tot i que a vegades s’havia d’esforçar per no llençar-se a protegir-los. Sabia que en Yue creava una especie de dagues de gel i que llençava fletxes amb un arc de llum. Era impressionant però també perillós. I tot i això... tot i això no sentia cap temor, era incapaç de témer a en Yue. Estava segur que en Yue no li faria mal, de la mateixa manera que ell era incapaç de ferir-lo sense patir per ell. Realment l’àngel que es trobava davant seu tenia un aspecte amenaçant i si hagués sigut algú altre, qualsevol, potser l’hauria temut. Però sent en Yue no. Va observar com, tot i la posició de combat, els braços d’en Yue tremolaven i els seus ulls es veien espantats, semblava que li estiguessin suplicant que no s'acostés en comptes d'amenaçar-lo. Ja n’hi havia prou, el malentès s’havia d’acabar d’una maleïda vegada. Va posar lentament la mà a la butxaca i en va treure un petit objecte del seu interior.

\- Reconeixes això, Yue?

Quan va identificar el petit objecte en Yue es va quedar immòbil; la màgia que flotava al seu voltant es va extingir de cop i els seus braços van deixar de tremolar, tensant-se a l’instant. Els seus ulls estaven oberts, desorbitats, incrèduls de que el que veien fos cert. No podia ser. Alló que en Touya, el seu Touya, tenia en les mans era... Però allò era impossible! Va intentar dir alguna cosa però la veu no li sortia, únicament obria i tancava la boca sense ser capaç de crear cap so. Va respirar profundament intentant asserenar-se i, finalment, va aconseguir formular unes paraules amb veu tremolosa.

\- D’on...? D’on ho has tret?

\- Ho vaig veure en una botiga d'antiguitats fa aproximadament un mes i mig. En realitat vaig veure un cofre amb el símbol del sol i la lluna i això es trobava en l’interior.

\- Un cofre? Amb un candau en forma de dos ales?

\- I un forat el·líptic al mig.

En Yue no es podia creure el que veia i sentia. El cofre del que parlava en Touya era un dels objectes de la seva infantesa que creia perdut feia dècades. Era impensable que hagués arribat fins a Japó! I menys encara fins a Tomoeda! Un mes i mig. Ara que ho pensava en Touya es va començar a distanciar tres setmanes endarrere, podria ser que el cofre hi tingués alguna cosa a veure? Era impossible que un simple humà pogués obrir el cofre, ni tan sols la Sakura podria sense tenir la clau. I si tot aquest temps en Touya...?

\- Perdona’m per no haver-te dit res abans però es que et volia regalar el que contingués el cofre, volia que fos una sorpresa.

\- Tot aquest temps...?

\- He estat treballant en la botiga d'antiguitats i en la cafeteria per poder comprar-te el cofre, i intentant obrir-lo per les nits.

En Yue va obrir els ulls sorprès. Tot això havia fet en Touya per ell? Per donar-li un regal? Tota la ràbia i la ira van desaparèixer de cop deixant lloc a un sentiment molt càlid que el va començar a omplir per dintre. Va recordar les últimes setmanes. Havia estat un ximple i un masoquista. Ell solet s’havia imaginat que en Touya el volia abandonar, que l’enganyava amb una altra i que no l’estimava, quan en realitat en Touya gairebé no havia descansat per poder donar-li el regal. Ara que s’hi fixava en el rostre d’en Touya es veien signes clars de cansament; bosses sota els ulls, mirada apagada i expressió cansada. Era cert que no hauria d’haver dubtat d’en Touya tan ràpidament però ell també li hauria pogut explicar, no? Així s’haurien evitat un dolor innecessari.

\- Per què no m’ho vas dir?

\- Ho sento molt, de debò. Volia que et sorprenguessis de rebre el regal, i que l’acceptessis com una mostra del que sento per tu. Em vaig encaparrar en obrir el cofre jo sol i regalar-te el que hi hagués en el seu interior en comptes de regalar-te el cofre sencer. Vaig ser molt estúpid i et vaig fer patir en el procés, em sap molt de greu.

En Touya es va acostar més a en Yue, suficient com per poder sentir la seva respiració. El guardià tenia la mirada abaixada i no deia res. Es va mossegar lleugerament el llavi inferior. I si en Yue no el perdonava? Si fos així ho entendria, li havia fet molt mal abandonant-lo durant tants dies sense cap explicació. Ho entenia però tot i així... Tot hi així sentia dolor només de pensar-hi.

\- Fins aquesta nit no he sigut capaç d’obrir-lo i ara veig que he estat perdent el temps inútilment. Com... Comprenc que estiguis enfadat amb mi, en realitat jo també ho estic. No vaig fer bé, vaig intentar fer-ho tot a la vegada per acabar abans i al final només vaig aconseguir ferir-te.

La veu d’en Touya es va anar apagant, ja no sabia que més fer perquè en Yue el mirés i li parlés. Ja no sabia com disculpar-se. Realment havia estat tan malament el que ell volia fer? Només volia fer-li un regal al seu amor perquè esborrés del seu cap aquelles idees absurdes i la inseguretat que sempre veia en la seva mirada. Volia fer-lo feliç. Va mirar el petit objecte en les seves mans, ara potser ja no tenia cap sentit però el regal seguia sent per a en Yue. Va observar les mans d’en Yue, blanques i tremoloses. Va agafar suaument una de les seves mans, mig esperant que l'altre el rebutxés, i hi va col·locar el petit objecte.

\- En tot cas això es teu, Yue.

En Yue va alçar la mirada mentre agafava l’objecte i en Touya va poder observar com tenia els ulls plens de llàgrimes contingudes. Es va apartar un pas d’en Yue, adolorit per la visió. No hi havia més que pogués fer.

\- Yue, vull... vull que sàpigues que tot i que entenc que tu no vulguis saber res més de mi jo et segueixo estimant i que...

No va poder acabar la frase. De cop es va veure abraçat per en Yue amb tant impuls que va sentir com perdia l’equilibri. El moviment el va sobtar tant que va caure endarrere, amb en Yue agafat al seu coll. Instintivament va abraçar a en Yue abans de que topessin amb la gespa, impedint que es fes mal. Un cop a terra no havia acabat d’assimilar el que havia passat, només era conscient de que estava tombat en la gespa amb en Yue a sobre del seu cos, els braços envoltant el seu coll i el seu cap al costat del seu. No entenia res, va obrir la boca per parlar però en Yue se li va avançar, murmurant alguna cosa contra el seu coll. El murmuri era tan fluix que no va arribar a entendre el que deia.

\- Que has dit? - va preguntar suaument, intentant no sonar massa brusc.

En Yue es va alçar, recolzant-se en els braços, per mirar a en Touya a la cara. Se sentia feliç. Increïblement feliç. I estava segur de que en Touya ho notava perquè se’l va quedar veient amb la boca oberta i sense dir res, hipnotitzat. No va poder evitar que un somriure aparegués en els seus llavis. Somriure que el moreno va veure. En Touya observava atònit en Yue, no sabia que havia passat però el guardià es veia majestuosament encisador. Els ulls d’en Yue brillaven com mai ho havien fet, els seus cabells de cop s’havien tornat sedosos, brillants i lleugers i una expressió relaxada omplia el seu rostre, envoltat pels cabells que queien com fils platejats sobre ell. Les ales s'estenien darrere d'ell, grans, blanques i majestuoses. No sabia com ni el per que però, tot i que les llàgrimes encara li recorrien el rostre, en Yue es veia magnífic, encisador i, sobretot, feliç. Potser l’enorme somriure que li dedicava tenia alguna cosa a veure. No entenia el motiu del canvi però s’alegrava moltíssim de que en Yue estigués millor. Els llavis d’en Yue van repetir la frase, deixant-lo per un segon sense respiració.

\- T’estimo, To-ya!

En Yue va abaixar la cara fins que els seus llavis es van tocar lleugerament. Un calfred els va recórrer als dos només per aquest petit contacte. El guardià va prémer els seus llavis contra els del seu novio amb suavitat, donant-li un petó dolç. En Touya no s'ho podia creure, per primera vegada en Yue li havia dit que l’estimava! I per primera vegada en Yue havia pres la iniciativa i l’havia besat! No va trigar en alçar una mà per acariciar el seu rostre suaument, eixugant les llàgrimes que, ara sabia, no eren de tristesa. Quan va notar que en Yue s’apartava va alçar una mica el cap per seguir sentint els seus llavis. En un impuls va girar-se, empenyent a en Yue contra l’herba de manera que quedés ell inclinat sobre el guardià. Els seus llavis no van perdre el contacte en cap moment.

En Touya es va allunyar lleugerament dels seus llavis per donar-li temps a en Yue d’apartar-lo si ho creia convenient. No volia forçar-lo a res i potser al guardià no li agradava sentir-lo sobre seu. Va pensar per un instant que la posició potser li era incomode al guardià amb les ales atrapades sota seu però amb un sol cop d'ull va veure que aquestes havien desaparegut molt convenientment. Contràriament al que ell hauria esperat en Yue va passar els braços per darrere del seu coll i va empènyer el seu cap de manera que els seus llavis es tornaren a tocar. En Touya no va oposar cap resistència i va tornar a besar aquells llavis tan temptadors. A poc a poc el petó va deixar de ser dolç i superficial, per ser més agosarat i passional. No es van separar fins que no van sentir la necessitat de respirar i, tot i així, es van separar a contracor.

Tots dos tenien els llavis vermells i la respiració accelerada quan les seves mirades es van encreuar. Van somriure. Mai havien arribat més enllà de curts i innocents petons, l’un per inseguretat i l’altre per temor a forçar a l’altre. I ara que ho havien fet els hi havia encantat. En Touya va posar un colze a terra i va recolzar la cara en la mà mentre mirava a en Yue. Els platejats cabells d’en Yue es barrejaven amb la verda gespa, semblant encara més resplendents i magnífics, els ulls d’en Yue brillaven plens de vida i un lleuger to vermell omplia les seves galtes donant-li un aspecte encara més encantador. L’humà va agafar un grapat de cabells amb la mà lliure i se’ls va acostar als llavis per sentir-ne la suavitat i l’olor. Desprès els va deixar anar i va deixar aparèixer un somriure trapella en el seu rostre.

\- He de suposar que això vol dir que em perdones?

El somriure d’en Yue es va ampliar i va seguir-li el joc.

\- A tu que et sembla?

\- No n’estic segur, potser ho hauriem de repetir per assegurar-me'n.

Una mirada provocadora va aparèixer en els ulls d’en Touya mentre s’acostava de nou als llavis d’en Yue. L’àngel simplement va tancar els ulls esperant el contacte amb els llavis d’en Touya. Un murmuri va escapar dels llavis d’en Touya abans de tornar a robar-li els llavis al seu amor.

\- T’estimo Yue.

Els sospirs i les paraules d’amor van omplir el silenci, trencant la barrera que els havia separat durant tant de temps. Ara tot estaria bé, d’ara endavant parlarien i afrontarien els problemes junts i estaven segurs que se’n sortirien.

Enmig de la gespa, a uns metres dels dos amants, un objecte esfèric va brillar amb la llum dels primers rajos de sol, sent ignorat tant per l’humà com pel guardià.

FI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I amb això tenim la historia acabada! Nomes caldrà un breu epileg, algú te curiositat per saber que és realment el regal d'en Touya? ;)


End file.
